You're Safe
by countrygirluk56
Summary: Post Scene of Goodbye Vietnam and what I think Hetty and Callen said to one another Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or its characters. Thanks for letting us have fun with them in our stories
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: a (very) short one off post scene of Goodbye Vietnam and what I read into the ending. It's lovely to see the close relationship of Hetty and Callen on the show once again. Please read and review. Your comments are always welcome_

Finally tracking down where Hetty was being held and tortured, Callen and the team burst into the room having first received news from Chegwidden that Harris Keane had been found alive. No mercy was shown and all her captors were killed. Callen called out her name and rushed to undo the rope that held up her right hand and arm akimbo as Sam did the same to the left whilst she admonished them for taking so long to rescue her. Callen reached out for her and held her tightly but gently before she was able to collapse. Hetty grabbed hold of his strong hand with both hands, reassuring herself that he was in fact real, almost afraid to let go. At last Hetty could allow herself to relax and she placed her head against Callen's hand, resting her head on his arm in a tender moment, grateful to be safe and free from her tormentors.

On the helicopter Hetty sat next to her boy. She looked around and gazed at the tired faces of her companions as they tried to rest as best they could in the cramped and uncomfortable but reassuring space of its cargo area. She was safe and on her way home as was Harris Keane, the missing member of her team from way back, whom she had risked all to find. Hetty looked down at him lying on the floor in the middle of the helicopter. She exchanged a few words with him before allowing him to rest. Hetty smiled and let out a sigh as she settled back in the uncomfortable seat.

Callen had been watching her closely. In fact the only time he had left her side since rescuing her, was when she despatched Dang to Hell at the hands or rather the teeth of the tiger he had kept in captivity and tormented as he had done to her. Hetty glanced up at Callen and smiled softly. Her boy had come for her as had the rest of the team as well as her former colleagues. Hetty snuggled up to him, resting her head on his arm, preparing herself for sleep. He in turn laid his head back until it was resting on the interior fuselage of the helicopter and closed his eyes. A moment passed and then without moving or opening his eyes, Callen said in a whisper so quiet no one else but Hetty could hear "I never stopped looking for you."

"I know, my dear. I had complete faith in you and that gave me the strength to hold on until you did" Hetty said.

He sighed softly and said with emotion evident in his voice "It's good to have you back mom."

"It's good to be back son" she replied with equally heartfelt emotion.

Hetty closed her eyes safe in the knowledge that she was finally going home and that as long as there was breath in his body, her boy would fight with all his heart and might to keep her from harm. With that reassuring thought foremost in her mind, for the first time in months Hetty fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was going to leave You're Safe as a one off story but Navyfan asked me to do a follow up chapter. I think there will be at least one more after this one. Here goes. I hope you like it. Please leave your comments as I love to hear from you._

Chapter 2

On arrival back in the States, much against her wishes, Hetty was taken straight to the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center for a medical check up with Callen insisting on accompanying her to ensure she went. They both thought it was ironic considering the fact that Callen hated going to and staying in hospital. He would resort to extraordinary lengths to get out of doing it and now he was forcing her to go. Forcing was too strong a word, he was strongly persuading her to go. Hetty would have much preferred to go home to Dovecote, the only one of her properties that had not been sold although it was still on the market. The only things Hetty believed she needed were a large glass of her favourite single malt whisky, a hot bath and a good night's sleep in her own comfy bed. However Callen was every bit as stubborn as she was but when she saw how upset he was getting at her refusal to go, she relented.

"Thank you Hetty" he said sincerely. "I know you don't want to be here but as soon as the doctor checks you over, I'll do what I can to allow you to go home."

"I could just as easily have my own doctor examine me" snapped Hetty still a little miffed that Callen had won their battle of wills.

Callen ignored her tone because he knew she was exhausted and just wanted to go home. "I know and I don't see the problem with that but Mosley insisted it be a doctor and hospital approved by her" explained Callen.

Hetty did not have to wait too long to be seen by the doctor. While she was being examined and undergoing various tests, Callen waited impatiently. He could not settle worrying about what the doctor might find. Almost as soon as he sat down, he got up and paced up and down. Tired of pacing and being on the receiving end of strange looks from other patients and visitors, Callen sat down for a few minutes only to repeat the process. After what appeared to be an eternity, a doctor came out and called his name. Looking up he saw a woman perhaps in her early to mid forties wearing a doctor's white coat.

"Are you Mr Callen, the family of Miss Lange?" she asked.

"Yes I am" he replied getting to his feet and walking towards the woman. They shook hands and she led him into her office.

"I'm Doctor Mills. Executive Assistant Director Mosley asked me to examine Miss Lange" she said.

"How is she?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. Glancing around and not seeing Hetty anywhere he asked anxiously "Where is she?"

"Quite well considering what she's been through to answer your first question. As for your second, she's getting settled in a private room. I've arranged for her to stay in overnight for observation" said the doctor.

Callen raised an eyebrow then asked "And she didn't put up any resistance?"

"I wouldn't say that" replied the doctor with a slight smile. She was obviously used to patients resisting being admitted. "Let's just say I persuaded her that it was in her best interest to stay at least for tonight."

A smile passed over Callen's face and he said "And I'll do my best to see that she remains here." Callen paused before continuing. "Can you please let me what you found?"

"I understand from Ms Mosley that Miss Lange …" said the Doctor.

"Hetty, she prefers to be called Hetty" interrupted Callen. "Sorry, please continue."

"Okay, I understand that Hetty has been in Vietnam and was held hostage." Callen nodded in confirmation. "She has some infected injuries on her wrists which indicate she was bound and probably struggled."

"Hetty would definitely struggle" confirmed Callen with a smile as he thought of his tiny mentor, her indignation at being held captive and her conviction that she would either be rescued or escape whichever came first.

"Okay. She has some superficial lacerations and welts to her back which appear to be recent and shouldn't cause any problems" continued the Doctor.

"She was being whipped when we rescued her" said Callen, in a voice that barely masked his anger. Dr Mills watched Callen carefully seeing his jaw clench as he remembered the rescue and wondered what exactly his relationship was with the diminutive woman under her care. Mosley had told her very little except that an NCIS operations manager and legend had been kidnapped and held for ransom in a foreign country. It had taken some persuasion on her part for Mosley to reveal the identity of the country. She had insisted she needed to know in case she had to treat any exotic disease.

The Doctor nodded her head before continuing. "Otherwise, she's got other lacerations, abrasions and contusions and is exhibiting signs of dehydration, exhaustion and malnourishment all of which are easily treated."

"And that's why you want to keep her overnight?" asked Callen.

"Yes, I'd like to keep an eye on her but as she's dehydrated and has the infected wounds, I want to give her fluids and antibiotics intravenously. If her condition improves significantly by tomorrow which it should, I'll let her go home but she needs someone with her just in case" said the Doctor.

"She won't like the idea of having a 'babysitter' any more than being kept in overnight but I'll be staying with her here and at home" said Callen.

"At home is essential" said the Doctor "but you don't need to stay here tonight."

"I do if you want Hetty to still be here in the morning" replied Callen with a chuckle. The Doctor raised her eyebrows at him and he explained. "Hetty doesn't especially like hospitals but she hates staying in them and will do all in her power to 'escape' particularly if she feels it's unnecessary. She and I are very alike in that respect" he added with a smile.

"I can see there's no dissuading you so I'll take you to her. She should be settled by now" said the Doctor rising from her chair.

Callen did the same and followed the Doctor out of her office. They walked side by side until they reached a ward of private rooms. As they approached a room midway down the ward, they heard raised voices. Quickening their pace, they reached the room and saw a nurse struggling with Hetty.

"Nurse, what's going on here?" demanded Dr Mills as she and Callen stepped into the room.

The nurse stepped back looking flustered and red faced. "I'm sorry Dr Mills but this patient keeps pulling out her IV. I was trying to stop her" she explained.

Callen stepped forward and offered "Let me deal with this. Can I have the room please?" he said commandingly. The nurse looked at him uncertainly and glanced at the Doctor for instructions. Dr Mills nodded and the nurse left. As Dr Mills remained where she was, Callen turned his head and said "You too please Doctor." Dr Mills hesitated but nodded her head and left, waiting outside watching the scene in front of her. Hetty was glaring at Callen. He did not falter under her gaze but stood resolutely with his arms folded across his chest with a touch of a smile on his lips.

"It's not funny Mr Callen" snapped Hetty.

"But it is Hetty and ironic" he replied. He stepped towards the bed, sat on the edge and took hold of Hetty's hand. "Now what's going on here?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to be here" Hetty said gruffly. "And I don't need to be" she added in a sad voice.

"Yeah you do. The wounds on your wrists are infected. You're dehydrated and exhausted so you need to be treated" he said.

"My doctor can do that at home" answered Hetty.

"Sure he can but Mosley insists that you're treated here. She's your boss so you should do as she says" he argued.

"I'm your boss but you don't do as I say" said Hetty.

"No I don't but that's not the point" replied Callen trying to keep a straight face. Hetty was being difficult and he had to play clever to get her to agree.

"I bet you don't do as Mosley says either" said Hetty.

Callen chuckled. "No I don't, not always and that's because she's not Granger and she's not you. We're still sizing each other up."

"Uh" was the only comment Callen got out of Hetty.

"Look Hetty, I know you've been through a lot and all you want is to go home. You're also used to doing things your own way but please humour me and stay here overnight. Let the doctors look after you" he said.

"No" said Hetty defiantly.

Callen stared at her and Hetty did not back down under his gaze. "Okay if you're not going to do it of your free will then I'm gonna have to take drastic measures" he said.

Hetty eyed him suspiciously as he reached behind him and took out his handcuffs. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide before she narrowed them and pursed her lips. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" he said smirking. "C'mon Hetty you know me well enough to know that I'd definitely do it especially if it was for your own good" he said smiling. He could see her resolve was weakening but he hated to threaten her after all she had experienced.

The battle of glares continued for a few more seconds before Callen had had enough. Opening one of the cuffs, he reached forward for Hetty's hand which she pulled away. "You just said my wrist was infected. The cuff would rasp against it and make it worse" said Hetty.

"You're right, it would but it's your choice Hetty" he said calmly as he reached out for her hand again. The last thing Callen wanted was to cause Hetty more discomfort but she needed to be treated and he was going to ensure she stayed for that treatment.

"Okay you win!" said Hetty resolutely folding her arms across her chest. Hetty hated losing so to lessen the blow Callen bent forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you Hetty" he said as he indicated for the Doctor and nurse to enter. Hetty grunted in response and when the nurse went to check the IV, she started to pull away. "Hetty!" warned Callen in a quiet but menacing voice. Hetty scowled at him but nodded her acquiescence and he smiled at her.

Callen got up from the bed and walked over to the Doctor and with his back to Hetty said "She can be difficult."

"I heard that Mr Callen" said Hetty.

"I hate it when she does that" muttered Callen.

"I heard that too!" said Hetty. Callen and Dr Mills had to laugh.

Satisfied that Callen would keep Hetty in the hospital at least overnight, the Doctor turned and walked out the door and Callen followed. She said "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, ask one of the nurses and they'll page me. I'll be back in the morning to check on her and if she's improved significantly that I'll be true to my word and let her go home."

"Thanks" said Callen "but it may be even beyond my powers to get her to stay longer." The Doctor nodded in understanding and turned to go about her duties.

Callen went back in and sat down in the chair by Hetty's bed. "You don't have to look so smug" she said to him.

"I'm not" he said as he ran his hand through his short hair in sudden weariness. "I only want what's best for you and at the moment being in hospital is it whether you think so or not. I'll keep my promise and do my utmost to get you home tomorrow. The Doctor says she'll let you go if the meds are working."

Hetty remained stone-faced for a moment but under Callen's gaze, she acquiesced and nodded. She looked hard at Callen and for the first time noticed how tired he looked. "You're tired Mr Callen. You should get some rest" she said concerned about him.

"I'll sleep in the chair" he said.

"You don't have to stay. I've given my word that I'll stay and won't leave during the night" she said.

"I know" said Callen "but I'm not staying because I don't trust you. On the contrary, I'm staying because you've been gone for a month and I missed you. I want to spend time with you" he said looking at her with a smile on his lips. Hetty smiled back at him. "You're safe now and I'm gonna make sure you stay that way. Now get some rest." Hetty nodded, settled herself into a comfy position and finally dropped off into a peaceful sleep. Callen watched her for a while before he allowed himself to relax sufficiently to drop off into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N _: I hope you like this chapter and I think there'll only be one more after this. Please read and review. I love to hear from you. Thanks to all you who are supporting me._

Chapter 3

It was late in the evening of the day Hetty had been examined and admitted into hospital. She was now sleeping peacefully but still looked too old and vulnerable to Callen, who had kept vigil by her bedside. He had slept but was now awake watching his boss, mentor and mother figure carefully, as if he were afraid that she would disappear again. A movement of the sliding door opening quietly caught his eye and he reached for his gun hidden in a holster at the small of his back.

"You won't need your gun, Agent Callen" a voice he recognised said in a quiet voice so as not to awaken Hetty.

Callen relaxed a little and left the gun where it was. He got up and after ensuring that Hetty was still asleep, ushered the visitor back into the corridor, allowing the door to close quietly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Callen, a little sharper than he intended.

"Agent Callen it's good to see you too" answered Mosley sarcastically.

"Sorry" said Callen. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Indeed it has" agreed Mosley. "How is she?"

Callen turned and looked at Hetty, thinking again how far removed she looked from the diminutive but strong person she was. "Considering what she's been through these past months, amazingly well. Apart from being dehydrated, exhausted and malnourished, she has very few physical injuries" he said.

"Hmm. What about psychologically?" asked Mosley.

"Well Hetty's a product and survivor of the Cold War and she's been trained in psychological warfare. Whilst I've no doubt she has many skeletons in her closet and has nightmares, she's a tough cookie. She'll be fine in that respect" he replied

"She was younger in those days and hasn't been a field agent for a long time" ventured Mosley.

"Don't let her hear you say that" chuckled Callen. "Spies don't forget their craft. Besides she wrote many of the psychological tests that are still in use today to test agents" he went on to say. Mosley raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you know that? HL7 is one of hers" he added.

"Well I'm pleased she's back and relatively unscathed" said Mosley.

"Me too. And thank you for what you did to allow us to rescue her and arranging Dr Mills to treat Hetty" Callen said.

"Now that's a first, you apologising and thanking me almost in the same breath!" Callen shot her a glare, under which Mosley did not waiver. She shrugged as if apologising for her sarcasm. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. She is a NCIS employee and a legend after all" said Mosley. She paused before continuing. "Anyway I need you and your team to write reports of the mission."

"I thought it was unsanctioned" said Callen, surprised by the request.

"It was but it still needs to be done" replied Mosley.

"Fine if someone can get my laptop to me, I'll do it" ventured Callen.

Mosley shot him a glare. "I want you to come to the office, to come back to work" she said.

"Not happening" said Callen defiantly. "At least, not until I'm sure Hetty is okay to be left on her own."

"She's in good hands here in hospital" countered Mosley.

"Yeah she is but I know her, she won't stay. I need to be with her here and at home" said Callen.

"Are you disobeying a direct order Agent Callen?" asked Mosley.

"No but I am due some leave which I'll formally request when I get my laptop" Callen said. "I can always go to Director Vance if need be. I think he'd understand and support my request" Callen added.

"Are you threatening me now Agent Callen?" asked Mosley in a deadly serious voice, glaring at her Senior Agent.

"Nope, I'm just stating what's gonna happen" Callen replied holding her gaze. "But I'd prefer it to be with your approval, after all you are the Executive Assistant Director Pacific and technically my interim boss, at least until Hetty comes back to work."

Mosley thought for a few seconds before replying. "Alright, I'll have someone bring your laptop to you. I'll also approve your leave as soon as you formally request. But let's get something clear. I'm not technically your boss, I am your boss, just as I'm Hetty's boss. I don't like to be threatened Agent Callen but as I understand you've been worried about Hetty and are fiercely loyal to her, I'll let it go this time. However you'd be wise to think carefully before you challenge me in future."

"Fair enough" replied Callen who did not waiver under her intense gaze.

"Please give Hetty my best wishes when she wakes up" said Mosley. She turned to go but hesitated and turned back to Callen who was just about to enter the private room. When she spoke, Callen stopped and turned his head to look back at her. "You and your team did well to rescue Hetty without causing a major international incident and taking down some important criminal kingpins. Good work Agent Callen" she said.

"Thank you Assistant Director" replied Callen as he watched her walk away. Once she was out of his sight, he went back into Hetty's room and sat down heavily in the chair, releasing a long sigh.

"What did she have to say?" asked a quiet voice.

"I thought you were sleeping" said Callen, smirking at his diminutive boss and mentor who was now watching him intently.

"I was" replied Hetty. "However I woke and saw you outside with Mosley and it looked like you were arguing so I decided to stay 'asleep'. I'm not really in a mood to pit my wits against her just yet."

Callen chuckled and thought _Now that's a battle I'd pay money to see although I'm betting on Hetty to win._ "We weren't really arguing. She came to see how you were and to get me and the team to write reports on the rescue" he said.

"I thought it was unsanctioned" said Hetty.

"That's what I said" replied Callen. "Anyway she still wants reports to be submitted."

"What else are you holding back?" asked Hetty.

"She wants me to go back to work and I told her it wasn't happening" said Callen.

"And why might that be?" asked Hetty already sure of the answer.

Callen smiled and said "Because I'll be looking after you Hetty." Hetty narrowed her eyes at him and was about to disapprove when Callen continued. "Don't bother saying you don't need looking after because the doctors and I know different."

"It's not necessary Mr Callen" argued Hetty. "I'm sure you've got plenty of other things you'd rather be doing. I can always hire help."

"It's not happening Hetty. If you don't accept my help then you won't be discharged from hospital. They're your choices. So as I know you don't want to stay here, I'm coming home to Dovecote to be with you. Don't waste your energy fighting me because whether you like it or not I'll be looking after you at least until I'm satisfied that you're fit enough to manage on your own."

Callen watched Hetty carefully and saw her mentally measuring up her choices and conjuring every scenario for him not to come. He smiled to himself as he recognised the moment she finally realised there were not any alternatives. She relented and agreed to his help.

"I certainly don't want to remain here any longer than necessary. So thank you Mr Callen I'd like that very much" said Hetty. "It's been too long since I'd enjoyed your company at home."

Callen smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm glad you've seen sense Hetty." She shot him a mock glare before smiling at him. "Besides it'll be good to be home again. I haven't been there in quite a while."

"Indeed you haven't" agreed Hetty smiling at her boy.

"Now go back to sleep" said Callen. "The Doctor's not going to discharge you if the meds aren't working or you don't look rested."

"I will" said Hetty "but talk to me. I've been away too long. Tell me what's been going on, how everyone is." Callen looked at her uncertainly. "Trust me Mr Callen, it'll help me to relax and then I'll be able to sleep."

Callen simply nodded and began telling her what had been going on in the lives of his friend and co-workers. He went on to explain the disruption that Mosley had caused since her arrival but how Harley Hidoko had become a valued member of the team. As he talked Hetty at first asked questions but they became fewer until Callen realised she had fallen asleep. He smiled tenderly at her as he checked that she was comfortable. Callen took her small hand in his and sat watching her as she slept, satisfied that for the moment at least she was complying with his wishes and those of the doctors. He knew however that it was likely to change as soon as she felt better and was at home. He smiled and thought _That's a battle for another day!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Another chapter which slowly moves the story along. There's no action I'm afraid but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Please read and review as I love to hear from you. Thanks for continuing to support me._

Chapter 4

It was late in the evening when Sam, Kensi and Deeks stopped by the hospital to check on Hetty and to catch up with Callen. They found him sitting by the bed, holding Hetty's hand while she slept. Callen looked up as he caught sight of his team mates. Gently removing his hand, Callen placed Hetty's hand down on the bed then got up and stepped outside the room. Callen hugged Kensi warmly and then shoulder hugged Sam and Deeks. Deeks handed Callen a bag containing some tacos and a coffee.

"Thanks Deeks" said Callen as he took the bag and opened it to see the goodies it contained and smirked at Sam's reaction to the junk food.

"I thought you'd want something other than what's available at the cafeteria" explained Deeks. Callen smiled and nodded and then noticed that Sam had brought his laptop.

"I guess Mosley's spoken to you" stated Callen.

"Yeah, said you were taking leave" replied Sam, a little miffed that he had to hear it from Mosley and not his friend.

Noticing Sam's tone, he added "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Mosley sort of pushed my hand. She wanted me back in the office and virtually forbade me from staying with Hetty. So I told her I was due leave and I'd use it to look after Hetty" explained Callen.

"Hey, good luck with that" quipped Deeks. "Ow!" Deeks said as Kensi punched him on the arm and gave him a hard stare. Callen and Sam chuckled as Deeks added. "I was just saying that Hetty's doesn't like to be fussed over."

"No she doesn't" agreed Callen.

"Just like someone else I know" muttered Sam.

Callen shot his friend a look and smirked but made no comment about his own feelings about being molly coddled. Instead he said "I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make her behave."

"How is she?" asked Kensi as she stepped closer to the glass door and looked at Hetty's sleeping figure. She noticed how small and vulnerable she still looked but a whole lot better than when they found her in the shed in Vietnam.

"Good considering what she's been through" said Callen sadly, turning his head to look at Hetty too. "I just wish we'd gotten to her sooner so she didn't have to suffer."

"She didn't make it easy for us Callen" said Kensi turning her attention back to her team leader, mentor and big brother figure.

"Yeah, she could've been a little less cryptic in her clues" added Deeks.

"But that's not Hetty's way" answered Callen. "She obviously felt it was something she had to do herself. She wanted to protect us and our careers so didn't want us involved."

"Now I know where you get it from" muttered Sam.

Callen smirked and said "I was taught by the best so I guess it's understandable I'd pick up some of her traits." He paused and looked at the faces of his friends and co-workers and knew that they would go to the ends of the earth for him and for Hetty regardless of the cost. "Anyway she left safeguards in place in case things went south. I'm just glad Eric and Nell figured it out in time."

"And Mosley allowed us to go" added Deeks.

"Well I was going regardless but I must admit having her backing helped" said Callen.

"You're not warming to her, are you?" asked Sam.

"No… perhaps …oh I don't know" said Callen. "She was sent to take over when Granger left and Hetty disappeared. I don't trust her and I've no doubt she's got a hidden agenda but it can't be easy for her." The others raised their eyebrows at their team leader's comment and Callen smirked. "I know. Anyways at the moment I'm just grateful she allowed us to go."

"Yeah and it would've been a lot harder without Chegwidden, Bridges and Langston" added Kensi.

"Really?" asked Deeks. "They're like the old guys in Space Cowboys but navy, not astronauts!"

Kensi and Sam rolled their eyes. Callen chuckled and said "They were a pain in the butt but they did help."

"And they figured out where Hetty was before anyone else" added Kensi.

"And they got us weapons and a helo" added Sam.

"Okay, so they were useful" concluded Deeks. "But they're still like the old guys in Space Cowboys" he added defiantly.

"Deeks, shut up!" said Kensi, Sam and Callen in unison which earned them his sad puppy dog look.

"You heard we gotta write reports?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, man" said Deeks. "What's all that about? I thought the operation was unsanctioned."

"It was but apparently she wants reports written" confirmed Callen.

"She's covering her butt" said Kensi.

"That's probably true" agreed Callen. "She did go off books with this one after all. She didn't seek approval before she allowed us to go or for the equipment she acquisitioned. There'll be fallout and she's gonna be in big trouble."

"Sure is" agreed Sam.

Callen suggested that Kensi and Deeks should sit with Hetty for a while but they declined saying they did not want to wake her and would visit her when she was better.

Kensi hugged Callen tightly and said "Just call if you need anything, okay?"

Callen nodded and said "Thanks Kens. I will."

Deeks shoulder hugged Callen and then Sam and followed Kensi from the ward, leaving Sam to keep Callen company.

"You good?" asked Sam as he watched Callen closely. "You look tired."

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Callen. "I've not slept properly, only cat napped."

"She's gonna be okay" said Sam picking up on his friend's concern for Hetty. "She's tough."

"Yeah I know" answered Callen "but I hate to think of what they did to her out there. We should've got to her sooner."

"Perhaps but as Kensi said Hetty didn't make it easy for any of us to find her. Look I know what she means to you but don't beat yourself up. There's nothing you could've done" said Sam looking closely at his best friend. "We got her back. Just concentrate on getting her well."

Callen looked over at Sam and a small smile tugged at his mouth. "You're right, Sam. She's back and now the battle begins."

Sam smiled at Callen's comment as he knew that Hetty would make Callen's life difficult when it came to him looking after her but he knew his friend was up for the task. Noticing a couch in Hetty's room Sam said "Go and lie down, try to sleep." When Callen tried to protest, Sam added "You'll be no match for Hetty if you're exhausted. Do as I say and I'll sit with her."

"Okay" said Callen reluctantly. "Wake me if there's any change."

They entered the room and Callen curled up on the couch whilst Sam went and sat in the chair recently vacated by his best friend. Sam was pleased that Callen fell asleep almost immediately. He hoped that he would get some much needed rest and not be disturbed by nightmares as was often the case. He looked down at Hetty and smiled as she was sleeping peacefully too.

Sam was happy to be of use to his friend for he had nothing to go back to but an empty boat. Since the love of his life had been murdered, Sam's life had been turned upside down and apart from his children, friends and his work he had nothing. He had sold the family home as it held too many memories and it was too big for him now that the kids were both away at military school. Sam settled down for what promised to be a long but quiet night.

Sometime during the night Sam woke suddenly with the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced around the room while he reached for his gun and noticed that Callen was still asleep. He relaxed a little for if his friend was still asleep then danger was not an issue.

"You won't need your gun Mr Hanna" said a quiet voice. Sam turned towards the bed and saw Hetty was awake. He smiled at her as he replaced his gun. "I didn't mean to wake you" she added.

"I felt someone was watching me but when I saw Callen was still sleeping I knew there wasn't a threat" said Sam.

"Quite so" answered Hetty. "How long has he been asleep?" asked Hetty nodding towards her boy.

Sam glanced at his watch and the luminous glow of the dial showed him it was nearly 3am. "Nearly three hours" he said.

"Good" said Hetty. "He needs it perhaps more than I do" she added smiling.

"Yeah, he's exhausted and he's worried about you" said Sam. "We all are" he added.

"I know but you needn't be. I'm home now" she said.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop us, or him, worrying about you" replied Sam.

"I know and I appreciate it more than you know" said Hetty in a rare display of her emotions.

"Are you gonna give him a hard time?" asked Sam with a smile on his face which showed his dimples.

"I don't know what you mean Mr Hanna" said Hetty in mock indignation. He gave her a look and she smiled. "Perhaps… just a little. Just to keep him on his toes and make him feel he's winning the battle."

Sam smiled. He knew Hetty and Callen had history and that they cared deeply for one another, not just as colleagues but on a personal basis. "Y'know he'll be well aware of your games and will be ready for them" Sam said.

"Of course" said Hetty "that's all part of the fun."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's slowly getting to the conclusion. I hope that you are still with me and are all enjoying the journey. Thanks for all your kind reviews; it's appreciated more than you know.

Chapter 5

Sam thought about Hetty's last comment and knew that Callen would relish the challenge of sparring with Hetty over her recovery and whilst it would drive him crazy, he would also enjoy the battle of wills with her. Sam had to smile. He knew very little about the relationship between Hetty and Callen but knew enough to know that they cared for each other deeply, both professionally and personally. Hetty was like a mother to his best friend and dare he say that his boss looked on Callen as a son? He thought she did.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Hetty.

Jarred out of his reverie, Sam turned and looked at Hetty who still looked tired and fragile. "Oh I was just imaging you resisting Callen's every effort to make you rest" said Sam smiling. Hetty smiled too. "Hetty, why don't you try to sleep again? You look tired" said Sam concerned about his boss. "Or I can wake Callen and he'll go get the doctor."

"Oh that was below the belt, Mr Hanna" scolded Hetty. "You know that he's exhausted and needs his sleep as well. In fact so do you. You're not looking so hot either" she added with a chuckle that sent her into a spasm of coughing.

Sam leapt up and poured a glass of water and handed it to her, which Hetty took gratefully. She took a sip and the coughing subsided. "Thank you Mr Hanna" she said as she handed it back to him.

"You okay or do you need me to get someone?" asked Sam concerned.

"No I'm fine now" she replied a little paler than before. The coughing took more out of her than she would like to admit.

"Okay, as long as you're sure" said Sam. Hetty nodded. "Are you ready to go back to sleep because from where I'm sitting you still need to rest. If you do, I'll leave Callen alone and will try and sleep as well" said Sam smiling, his dimples showing. "Have we got a deal?"

Hetty pursed her lips at him knowing that she had been out manoeuvred for once. "Deal" she said, settling down to sleep. When he was satisfied that Hetty had fallen asleep, Sam allowed himself to close his eyes and was soon asleep as well.

A couple of hours later Sam stirred and opened his eyes to see Callen was awake and had moved to sit the other side of Hetty's bed. Sam stretched and sat more upright in the chair. "How long have you been awake?" he asked Callen.

"Not long" he replied. "Has Hetty been asleep all this time?" Callen asked, a little concerned by her pale complexion.

"No, she woke an hour or so ago when you were asleep" said Sam. "She was pleased to see you resting but I had to threaten to wake you to make her go back to sleep." Callen chuckled. "She's concerned about you, y'know. She knows how tired you are."

Callen sighed. "Yeah I know and I bet she told you to rest too." Callen knew he was correct by the grin on his friend's face and nodded. "I just wish she'd take more care of herself. I know she's a tough cookie, but what she had to endure out there really took it out of her. It'll take some time to get her strength back."

"Yeah about that" said Sam. "Y'know she's gonna make your job hard don't you?"

Callen smirked. "I've no doubt about it! I'd probably do the same if the positions were reversed."

"Hell, Callen, you have!" replied Sam grinning. "We've both been on the receiving end of your displeasure when it comes to getting you fit after an injury!"

Callen smirked and shrugged. "Still I've no intention of backing down from the task. She's been there for me so many times. It's only fair I reciprocate. Why don't you go home and get some proper rest?"

"I've no-one to go home to G. I'd rather stay here" said Sam sadly and Callen felt bad for his best friend who had lost the love of his life in tragic circumstances.

Callen nodded and said "Well at least lie down on the couch and get some proper sleep."

Sam shook his head and said "I'm fine but I'll go and get us some coffee. Don't you want something to eat?"

Callen shook his head and said "Coffee's good though." As Sam got up to leave the room, Callen added "Thanks." Sam nodded understanding perfectly what his friend was conveying.

Left alone, Callen sat and watched Hetty carefully. He tried to remember when she was last ill and thought it was probably when she was shot by the matriarch of the Comescu family when she had gone to Romania in a vain attempt to put an end to the feud between their family and his. He was not used to seeing her so vulnerable and although he knew she was putting on a brave face for the team, he was also aware that for all her years of espionage work, she had been shaken badly by her experience in Vietnam. He vowed to himself that however hard she made it for him, he would not let her down and would do everything in his power to look after her and get her fit again.

Sam returned with the coffees and paused outside the room, watching Callen as he kept his vigil over Hetty. Sam knew that Callen was secretly worried about Hetty's health and whether she would recover from her ordeal. Hell he was too. Sam shook his head and refused to think of the alternative as he opened the door and joined his friend. Callen took the coffee handed to him and glanced at Sam as he sat down. Sam looked tired and worried and knew that Sam saw the same reflected in his face. Callen looked at his watch and saw that there were still a few hours to wait before the doctor would be appear to assess Hetty's condition. Callen could only hope that there had been enough time for the mediations to have worked their magic. Callen had promised Hetty that he would not allow her to stay in hospital more than one night and he certainly did not want to break that promise. However her health and safety were paramount. He sighed gently and thought that he could do nothing until the doctor had examined her. Depending on the outcome of that examination would determine Callen's next step.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies if I've got any hospital data or procedures incorrect but my research can only go so far as I don't live in the States. Please read and review as your comments mean a lot to me._

Chapter 6

Callen and Sam sat quietly watching over Hetty whilst she slept. At around 6 am she began to stir and they waited in silence until she opened her eyes. Callen reached for her glasses and handed them to her.

"Thank you Mr Callen and good morning to you both" she said as she put on her glasses. She pushed them up her nose and looked at the two men.

"Morning Hetty" said Sam.

"Good morning to you too Hetty" Callen replied. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling much better and I slept well" she said. "I must admit you're looking better too after your sleep on the couch."

Callen frowned slightly. "How did you know I'd been asleep on the couch?" he asked as he looked between Hetty and Sam, who were both grinning.

"Oh I woke up during the night and found you both asleep" she replied smiling at the thought. Callen shot a look of disapproval at Sam as he had promised to stay awake and watch over Hetty. "Don't blame Mr Hanna. He's as tired and as worried as you are. Actually he woke almost immediately after I did but when he saw you were still asleep, he decided no one was in jeopardy. We had a nice chat until he threatened me."

"Hetty, you promised you wouldn't say anything" admonished Sam.

"Oh I'm afraid the temptation was too great Mr Hanna" answered Hetty smiling at his discomfort.

Callen glared at Sam for an explanation. "She wouldn't go back to sleep and rest" explained Sam and Callen switched his glare to Hetty. "I said I'd wake you and you'd call for the doctor if she didn't rest." Sam paused and looked at Hetty. "I knew that she wanted you to rest as you were exhausted so that's why I threatened her."

"It was a dirty trick but it had the desired effect" said Hetty with a wry smile knowing she had been outsmarted and Callen could not help but grin.

"Well I'm glad he did" he said. "You need to rest if you're to make a quick and full recovery and if you want to be allowed home."

"Hmm" muttered Hetty. "When's the doctor coming to see me?"

Callen shrugged and said "I'm not sure but she said she'd come round this morning. Do you want anything now? I guess they'll be bringing you breakfast soon."

Hetty pulled a face at the thought of a hospital breakfast. "Just some water for now but I'd love a tea. I believe there's a new coffee shop nearby that sells proper tea."

"I'll go and get you one" said Sam as Callen got up and filled a glass with water from the side table and handed it to Hetty for which he earned a smile of gratitude. "Any particular flavour if there's a choice?"

"That's very kind of you Mr Hanna. Chrysanthemum if they have it but anything as long as it's not made in a bag" said Hetty as Sam rose to go and received a grateful look from his partner.

Once Sam had gone, Callen said "How're you really feeling?"

"Much better as I told you before" replied Hetty which only earned her a look of disbelief from Callen. Hetty let out a sigh. "Alright although I'm feeling better than I was, I'm still experiencing pain from my injuries. Are you satisfied?" she asked a little tersely.

It was Callen's turn to sigh and he looked at her with sad eyes and a concerned expression. "No, of course not" he said exasperated. "You know I don't want you to be in pain." He paused and looked at her and almost laughed as she sat up in bed pouting like a spoilt child. "You're always telling me not to hide any discomfort or pain as it could mask something going on in your body that needs attention. Please listen to your own advice" he said sincerely. "I only want what's best for you and if that means remaining in hospital until you're deemed fit enough to be discharged by the doctors, then so be it."

"You promised if I stayed one night in hospital then you'd make sure I was allowed to go home" said Hetty on the verge of tears.

Callen was shocked but he tried not to show it. Hetty always appeared so strong even though he knew she felt things deeply and personally. He took her hand. "If you're honest with the doctor, and I mean totally honest, when she examines you, I will do all in my power to keep my promise to you" he said. He continued to watch Hetty and could see her demeanour change and she nodded in agreement. "That's good but bear in mind I'll know if you're lying" he said.

Sam tapped on the door to announce his return and he carried a cup holder full of drinks. He handed Callen a coffee and swung the tray round across the bed and placed Hetty's drink in front of her. "They didn't have chrysanthemum tea so I got you regular green tea. I made a point of checking it was made with loose leaves. I hope it's okay" said Sam.

"Thank you Mr Hanna. It's perfect" said Hetty.

Sam sat back down and Callen looked at the drink his partner held. "Is that a smoothie?" he asked.

"Yeah" confirmed Sam. "I was surprised to see that the shop sold them too." Taking a sip he added "It's pretty good too."

Hetty's breakfast was delivered to her about 7.30 am and Callen was pleased that she ate some of it and the tray was taken away before the doctor came to visit her.

Seeing the two men sitting with her patient, Dr Mills tapped lightly on the sliding door to announce her presence before entering. "Good morning" she said as a general greeting but she directed her next question to Hetty. "How are you feeling this morning Hetty?" she asked.

"A lot better thank you Doctor" said Hetty. "Well enough to go home."

"Well let me be the judge of that" replied the Doctor. "I need to examine you and perhaps run a few tests before I make that decision." Callen sighed when he saw the look that flittered across Hetty's face. _Neither of these women are gonna make my life easy_ he thought to himself.

"Your colleagues can wait outside whilst I examine you" said Dr Mills and Callen and Sam rose to go.

"I want Mr Callen to stay" said Hetty.

"I'll be right outside Hetty" answered Callen calmly.

He was shocked when Hetty grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly. "Please, I need you to stay with me" she pleaded.

Callen saw something in Hetty's eyes that he hadn't seen since they burst in and rescued her in Vietnam and what he had rarely seen in all the years he had known her – fear. He placed his other hand over hers in a reassuring manner and said "If that's what you want, I'll stay." Immediately the fear disappeared from Hetty's eyes and as she visibly relaxed, she smiled softly and nodded. Callen looked at the doctor and dared her to force him to leave.

The Doctor sighed and said "If it makes you happy, then of course Mr Callen can remain."

"Thanks Doctor" said Callen as Hetty reluctantly let go of his hand and he stepped past the doctor to stand by the foot of the bed. "I'll stay out of your way."

Callen and Sam exchanged a look and nodded to each other as the older man stepped outside the room to wait until the examination was over. It was while he was waiting outside, he noticed EAD Mosley approaching.

"Good morning Agent Hanna" Mosley said in greeting. "How're Hetty and you two this morning?"

"Callen and I are fine. Hetty slept well and appears a lot better" said Sam. "The Doctor's examining her now. I guess we'll have to wait and see what she says."

Inside the room, the doctor was completing her examination. "Well you appear to be a lot better than last night. Your stats aren't as good as I would've liked and you've still got a temperature. I'll get one of the nurses to take some blood work to see what's going on" she said. "I don't think it's wise for you to leave today."

Hetty was not happy and tried to get out of bed but gasped in pain, holding her side. Callen quickly stepped forward and supported her and lifted her back into bed and got a glare from Hetty for his troubles.

The doctor stepped forward as well and asked "Where's the pain?"

"It's quite alright I just moved too suddenly and tweaked a muscle" said Hetty. Callen glared at her and Hetty glared back but he didn't back down. The doctor watched the battle of wills with interest. Finally Hetty said "Alright, you win. It's my ribs" pointing to her right side.

The Doctor stepped forward and said "Let me have a look" and she gently lifted up the gown and looked at the area. She gently prodded and Hetty winced. The doctor pulled the gown down and said "I'm going to send you for an x-ray and if that reveals nothing then I'll order a CT scan. I'm afraid you'll be here a little longer until those test are done."

Hetty was not pleased but with one look from Callen she decided to do as she was told. Callen smiled at her and stepped towards her, sitting down on the bed. He took hold of her hand and said "I know this is not what you wanted but depending on what they find, I promise I'll do my best to get you home today."

As she had on the plane, Hetty snuggled up close to Callen and clung to his arm. He put his other arm round her and held her close. He looked up and saw EAD Mosley standing with Sam and they were both watching the scene with interest. Callen sighed. Whilst he was not worried about Sam, the scene was not something he really wanted Mosley to have witnessed. He tried to pull away from Hetty but she held on the tighter and said "Please don't leave. Stay with me."

"Okay I'll stay" he replied. "Mosley's outside. I don't suppose you're willing to see her?" he asked and Hetty shook her head vigorously. "Alright but I'll need to speak to her. As soon as I've done that I'll be right back" Callen added. Hetty relaxed and allowed Callen to get up and walk out of the room.

"Agent Callen, what just happened?" asked Mosley. "I thought Hetty's condition had improved."

"It has" confirmed Callen "but there's a problem that the Doctor wants to investigate and Hetty doesn't approve. She wants to go home."

"Well she won't be able to if the doctors think she needs to remain in hospital" answered Mosley.

"That's a discussion for later" said Callen "in the meantime I need to stay with Hetty." Without another word he turned and went back into Hetty's room.

Mosley looked fit to bust a gasket as she glowered after Callen's retreating back. Sam rolled his eyes and said "He's worried about Hetty. We all are."

"Don't you think I am too?" replied Mosley. "I only want what's best for my employees and if that means that Hetty has to stay in hospital then so be it. I need to have a word with her."

As Mosley stepped towards the door a nurse stopped her. "I'm afraid Miss Lange has requested that she has no visitors besides Agents Callen and Hanna" she said. "Besides I'm just about to take some blood and then she'll be taken down to have x-rays and perhaps a scan."

Mosley was about to argue but decided she would wait until Hetty returned from having her tests when she could speak to Dr Mills, whom she had requested to treat Hetty. Mosley nodded her understanding but did not leave.

Inside the room Callen and Hetty were surreptitiously watching Mosley's reaction to the news. "She took that better than I thought" said Hetty.

"May be" replied Callen. "I've been on the receiving end of that look many times. She's not happy and she won't let this drop" he added.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see who has the stronger will" answered Hetty in a tone with which Callen was also familiar.

Callen was pleased to see that Hetty behaved herself when the nurse entered to take the blood work. "Dr Mills wants these to go straight to the lab to be tested. I'll drop them off as soon as I've taken you to x-ray" said the nurse, who went outside and came back with a wheelchair.

Much to Hetty's dislike Callen gently lifted her from the bed into the wheelchair whilst the nurse held the IV tube and transferred it to the one on the wheelchair. "I want Mr Callen to come with me" said Hetty in a commanding tone and the nurse nodded.

Callen wrapped her bed jacket round Hetty's shoulders and slipped lightweight pumps onto her feet and ensuring that she was comfortable, put his hands on the handles of the wheelchair and said "Lead the way nurse."

The trio exited the room and Callen smiled at Mosley and Sam, whist Hetty and Mosley exchanged a brief greeting. The nurse led them to the x-ray department and handed her over to the staff there. "I'll be back shortly to take you back to your room. When Dr Mills has had a look at the x-rays she'll decide whether you need a CT or MRI scan" she said.

"Thank you Nurse" said Hetty and Callen smiled at her as she left.

They were approached by a technician who said "Dr Mills has ordered a series of x-rays. Are you able to get up?"

"Yes" answered Hetty as she reached for Callen's hand and he helped her out of the wheelchair and into the room where the x-ray machine was.

Callen then stepped out of the room and waited patiently while a number of x-rays were taken. He only entered the room again when they had finished. The nurse had returned and accompanied them back to Hetty's room where Callen helped her back into bed and made her comfortable. They sat in silence until Dr Mills tapped on the door to announce her presence and she entered carrying a large envelope which held the x-rays. Dr Mills went over to the light machine on the wall, placed the images on the screen and turned it on. She studied the x-rays for a few minutes before turning to her patient.

"Well it looks like you might have some cracked ribs Hetty" announced Dr Mills. "They certainly didn't show up on the first set of x-rays and they are not entirely visible here either. I'd like to keep you in for another couple of days just to be on the safe side."

Hetty started to shake her head vigorously and started muttering "No, no, no" over and over again. Her blood pressure started to rise and the heart monitor started to bleep quicker and louder. As Hetty started to flail around, Callen caught hold of her hands and tried to restrain her without inflicting any pain or injuries on her. He whispered to her and slowly she started to calm down. He turned to look at the faces of Sam and Mosley standing outside and they reflected what he could see on the face of Dr Mills – concern and dismay.

"Hetty, I'll get this sorted" he whispered. "I've got to speak to Dr Mills and EAD Mosley. Will you be alright if I leave you for a few minutes?" he asked. Hetty slowly nodded her head but he could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes. He smiled tenderly at her and said "I won't be long and I won't go out of your sight."

Taking the doctor gently by the arm, he took her outside and Mosley immediately said "What just happened Agent Callen?"

"Dr Mills just told Hetty that she'd like to keep her in hospital for a few more days as she suspects she has cracked ribs" he explained. "I can't let that happen."

Sam understood what Callen was saying but both Dr Mills and Mosley disagreed. "Dr Mills knows what's best for her patient and if she believes it's in her best interest to be hospital then that's where she's got to be" stated Mosley.

Sam could see Callen struggling with his temper as he clenched his jaw. Callen took a deep breath and said "With all due respect, I've known Hetty a lot longer than either of you and being kept in hospital against her will is not conducive to her physical or mental health." He looked at their determined faces and added "In fact it will have an adverse effect."

Mosley went to speak but Dr Mills placed a hand on Mosley's arm. "What do you propose Agent Callen?"

"You saw how agitated she got when she was told she had to stay here and that can't be good for her. I ask that she be allowed to go home" he asked simply. Mosley shook her head and started to speak but Callen continued. "Hetty's been away for three months or more and much of that time she has been held hostage in dreadful conditions and has endured God knows what. We know she was tortured and almost didn't make it out. Surely she deserves some peace."

"Even more reason why she should be in hospital" interrupted Mosley.

"No, that's why she should be at home in familiar surroundings where she feels safe with people who care for her" said Sam, who had been listening to the debate and knew exactly what Callen was driving at. Callen smiled at Sam grateful for his support.

"We're not denigrating the care that you and your safe are giving her but they're strangers to Hetty" continued Callen. "She's got an excellent doctor who I'll ensure attends her every day. I'll be with her as well and if you or Dr Mills insists Hetty comes back here for further tests then I'll make that happen. If Hetty has to sign a waiver to say it was her decision to leave the hospital and that she understands the risk then we'll do that too" Callen said. Callen could see that the doctor was coming round to their way of thinking but Mosley still needed convincing. He thought for a moment and said "Let's compromise. We'll keep Hetty here for the rest of the day letting her leave around 6pm. She can then benefit from rest and the intravenous medication safe in the knowledge that she's going home. That'll also give us time to get her house opened up, her room ready and get supplies for her. I can also contact her doctor and make arrangements." He looked at Dr Mills who nodded and then turned his attention to Mosley, who hesitated before she nodded her agreement too. "Thank you" Callen said. "You won't regret this" he added.

"I very much hope you're right" said Mosley, who knew once again that she had been out-manoeuvred by her senior agent.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to all who have followed favoured and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I think there'll be one more chapter after this one_.

Chapter 7

Callen went back into Hetty's room. "I told you I wouldn't be long" he said to Hetty who looked relieved at his return.

"What did you do?" asked Hetty.

"I compromised" Callen replied simply and Hetty frowned at him. "They wanted to keep you in for a few more days but I've arranged for you to go home." Hetty beamed at her boy and started to get out of bed. Callen put a restraining hand on her shoulders and said "Not so fast. This is the compromise. You've got to stay here for the rest of the day but they'll let you go home this evening on the condition that your own doctor visits you every day and that you return here for tests when requested." He looked down at the diminutive woman who was like a mother to him and saw that it was not what she really wanted. He added "You think you can live with that?"

"Do I have any option?" Hetty asked already resigned to her fate.

"Not if you don't want to remain here" Callen replied, a slight smile touching his lips.

Hetty held his gaze and considered the alternative. She nodded and said "Alright. I'll do as you've agreed."

"Thank you Hetty for being reasonable. I'll go and let them know. Do you want Mike to look after you?" asked Callen referring to Hetty's godson who was a doctor and often looked after Callen when he was injured. Hetty nodded and Callen added "I'll phone him and make arrangements."

As Callen turned to go, Hetty grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked down at her and was surprised to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears again. "Thank you for getting me out of here" Hetty said softly.

"We had a deal and I always try to keep my promises" he replied.

Hetty smiled back at him and said "Yes you do" and wiped her eyes to stop the tears falling. Callen smiled back at her and turned to leave the room.

Outside EAD Mosley, Dr Mills and Sam were waiting. "Well?" demanded Mosley.

"Hetty has agreed to our terms. She'll stay here till this evening and will return whenever Dr Mills requires tests. I'm gonna phone her doctor and make arrangements. Thank you both for making this happen. I really appreciate it" said Callen.

Dr Mills said "Please ask Hetty's doctor to keep me informed of her status." Callen nodded his agreement. "I've other patients to see but I'll be back later on to give her one final examination before she leaves. I'll make sure that you have the medication required and will give you a letter for her doctor. I'm afraid she'll have to sign a waiver but I won't totally discharge her as I'd like her to come back for further tests in a week or so but I'll contact you nearer the time." Callen nodded again and shook her hand before she left him to face the wrath of Mosley.

"I don't particularly like being played like that Agent Callen" Mosley said sternly as soon as the doctor had gone. Sam was trying to make himself scarce feeling uncomfortable that his friend was getting a roasting from their new boss. Callen was about to speak but Mosley held up her hand to stop him. "However in the circumstances I'll let it go. As you so rightly say, you know Hetty better than anyone and what's possibly best for her. Let me tell you however if I find out that you or Hetty have disregarded any of our conditions or don't come back for tests, then there will be trouble. Understand?"

"Perfectly" answered Callen and he took a deep breath. "As we've just come back ourselves and you've given us a few days leave, can I ask that Sam and the team help me make arrangements regarding Hetty's house?" he asked.

Mosley glared at him but said "Yes but if there's a case comes up after three days I want you and the team available." Callen was about to disagree but caught a slight shake of the head from Sam and Mosley added "That's not negotiable Agent Callen."

Callen sighed and replied. "Okay."

"Good. Please give Hetty my regards. I'll arrange to see her some other time when she's feeling better. Gentlemen" Mosley said and she turned to go.

Sam and Callen both let out a long breath when she was out of ear shot. "You did good G but you really pushed your luck" said Sam.

"Don't I know it" replied Callen "but I had no choice. Hetty's in no fit state to remain in hospital against her will even though we both know this is where she should be."

Sam nodded in agreement. He had worked under Hetty long enough to know how stubborn she was. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Can you go to Dovecote and open it up please? Open the windows and doors and let the fresh air in. Remove all the dust covers too. Ask Kensi and Deeks to go to the store and get some fresh supplies in. Tell them I'll cover the costs then they can meet you at Dovecote and help you" said Callen.

"Do you think it's wise getting them to do the shopping? You know what Kensi's taste is like" asked Sam. "I'll do the shopping and they can open up the house."

"Hey I'm happy whichever way you decide to do it" said Callen. "Hetty keeps a spare key in her drawer at the office. Nell can let you have it otherwise there's one at my place."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sam.

"I'll contact Mike and make arrangements for him to attend her as her doctor and see if he can come round tonight too. Then I'll have to stay and make sure Hetty stays here" replied Callen. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I'll call Kensi and Deeks and ask them to pick me up and we'll go to the office first. Will you phone Nell and give her the heads up?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'll do that and Sam, thanks for doing this" said Callen.

"No problem G" answered Sam as he pulled Callen into a hug. "You take care of her."

"Just phone if you want anything, okay?" said Callen and Sam raised his hand in acknowledgement as he left the hospital.

Callen took out his phone and dialled Ops. "Callen!" came the reply from Nell. "How are you all and more importantly, how's Hetty?"

"Hi Nell, we're good. Hetty's been better but I've arranged for her to go home tonight. She's not happy being in hospital and I think she'll respond better at home where she feels safe. Sam's coming to the office with Kensi and Deeks to pick up Hetty's spare key. Can you let them have it? They're gonna open up Dovecote ready her to come home tonight" explained Callen.

"Sure thing" said Nell. "Can we do anything to help?"

"I don't want to get you guys into trouble but I'm sure they would welcome your help. Anything you can do will be appreciated. Perhaps I'll see you tonight. Thanks Nell" said Callen and he disconnected the call.

Next he dialled Dr Michael Grant, who was Hetty's godson as well as her doctor. "Dr Grant speaking" he said as he answered the phone.

"Mike, it's Callen" said Callen. "Just to update you, we got Hetty back."

"How? When? Never mind, you can tell me later. How is she?" asked Mike clearly relieved to hear she was back in the States. Callen had kept him up to date with any investigation into her whereabouts when she was missing and Mike had done all he could to think of places she might have gone although he had no clues when it came to her work, past or present. He had left that to Callen.

"She's been better but considering what she went through she's doing okay. I'll tell you all about it later" said Callen. "Mike, I need a favour. Actually Hetty does."

"Just name it" replied Mike.

"They want to keep her in hospital another few days but she's determined to go home to Dovecote. It's the only one of her properties that wasn't sold" said Callen.

"Of course she is" muttered Mike well aware of her propensity to have her own way.

"I've done some negotiations with my boss and the doctor and they've agreed to let her go home on the condition that her own doctor attends her every day and keeps them updated on her status" explained Callen.

"And you want me to do it?" asked Mike. "Callen it's a done deal; you don't have to ask. What time's she coming home?"

"Around 6pm" answered Callen.

"I got surgery booked for late in the afternoon. If all goes well I'll be able to get there around 6.30 or 7 but may be later if there's complications" said Mike.

"Not a problem Mike. Her doctor here will give her a final exam before she leaves and I'll have her meds and a letter from the doctor for you" said Callen. "Thanks for doing this Mike. Hetty and I both appreciate it and we know how busy you are with your day job" he added.

"Hetty's family and so are you Callen. We do what we can for family, always and with no exception" said Mike. "Please give her my love and I'll see you both at Dovecote later."

Callen disconnected the call relieved that Mike was able to follow through. He had little doubt that he would because, just like Callen, Mike would do anything for Hetty. Callen mentally ticked off what had been arranged and whether he had forgotten anything. He took out his phone and dialled Ops again and it was answered by Eric this time. "Eric, I need a ride. Can you arrange for a pool car to be delivered to the hospital parking lot well before 6pm today? Make it the Mercedes, something that'll be comfortable for Hetty. Get them to call me when they're there and I'll come down and pick up the keys" asked Callen.

"Sure thing Callen" replied Eric.

Satisfied that everything was in place, Callen went back into Hetty's room to spend the rest of the day with her. There was one task he needed Hetty to do and that was to ring the property realtor to take Dovecote off the market. When he entered the room, Hetty opened her eyes and asked "Well?"

"Everything's in hand. I've made arrangements with Mike to look after you. He wasn't about to let anyone else do it" said Callen and was pleased to see Hetty smile at the comment. "He sends his love and will see you this evening. I need you to do one thing for me before you take it easy for the rest of the day" said Callen and Hetty looked at him quizzically. "Phone the realtor and take Dovecote off the market. Please. It's bad enough that you've sold your other properties but I couldn't bear to see Dovecote sold. I would have to buy it myself" he said.

Hetty smiled at the comment. She did not think that he could afford it but then again he lived frugally and was not reckless with his money so perhaps he would be able to buy it. Hetty nodded and took the phone that Callen handed her.

"May I speak to Mr Franklin? This is Henrietta Lange" she said when the call was answered. There was a short pause before Hetty continued "Mr Franklin, please take Dovecote and any remaining properties of mine that weren't sold off the market. I've decided not to sell. If there's any paperwork that you need me to deal with please let me know and I'll send someone to collect it. I'm indisposed at the moment and won't be able to come in myself. Thank you for your assistance Mr Franklin" said Hetty finally and she ended the call.

"Thank you" said Callen "Now get some rest."

"I'll need to speak to my lawyer regarding the properties" said Hetty.

"I'll give him a ring to give him the head's up" said Callen who knew her lawyer well. "You can talk to him at length when you're at home and feeling stronger" he added.

Hetty nodded and closed her eyes content in the knowledge that not only was her boy with her and taking care of her but that it would not be long before she would be ensconced in her own home. When he saw that Hetty was sleeping peacefully, Callen got up and walked outside the room. He first phoned Hetty's lawyer as promised and then he phoned Sam to check everything was in order his end. Satisfied that he could do no more, he went back into the room and sat with Hetty waiting until it was time for the doctor's final exam after which it would be time to take her home.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. No excuse but life got in the way and I found I had little time to write. Anyway, another longish chapter which I hope you're enjoy. For the guest reviewer, this is not finished yet and there will be at least one more chapter._

Chapter 8

Callen sat down ready to stay with Hetty for the rest of the day, pleased that she seemed content in the knowledge that she would be going home later. Hetty was currently sleeping peacefully and looked a lot better to Callen's eyes. He was under no illusion that she had suffered severely at the hands of her captors and even if she had only a few physically injuries, he knew Hetty would be suffering emotionally and psychologically despite her renowned strength in those areas. Callen also knew that he had limited time to be with her and help her through what was likely to be a difficult period of adjustment before Mosley forced him to go back to work. He wondered whether the Assistant Director would allow him to book further leave or whether he would have to go over her head and speak with Director Vance. Callen would have no problem asking Vance to intervene but he also knew it would have a detrimental effect on his relationship with his new boss and she could, and most likely would, make his work life unbearable. It was a risk he would have to take if Mosley proved to be unreasonable.

Sam phoned just after lunch and Callen stepped out of the room to take the call so as not to disturb Hetty. "Hey, how's it going?" asked Callen.

"Good. I've got some supplies, eggs and fish, plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables, items that are light but nutritious or that can be easily juiced or made into soups. I've also got ready made soups" answered Sam. "It may be a while before Hetty can stomach solid food." He heard Callen grunt in agreement. "And before you ask, I also got plenty of her favourite brands of tea. How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping at the moment" replied Callen "but she's pretty relaxed. I think she's pleased to be going home despite the conditions she's got to adhere to."

"Well she'll improve once she's at home I'm sure" said Sam "especially if you and Mike are looking after her. What time will you be here?"

"I'm hoping the doc will let us go sometime after 5pm, after she's checked her over again" said Callen.

"Okay we should be ready by then but it's a big house G" said Sam clearly concerned about the task at hand and the time in which to complete in. "Promise you'll call when you're leaving."

"I will big guy" said Callen "And Sam? Thanks for doing this, buddy."

"It's not a problem G, y'know we'd do anything for Hetty" replied Sam. "Hey, do you need me to come and pick you up? I'm sure Kens'll let me borrow her SUV."

"Thanks but no. I've arranged with Eric to have the Merc dropped off at the hospital. It'll be here soon" said Callen. "I'll catch you later man."

Callen decided he needed a coffee and went a got one from the vending machine down the hall before going back to sit with Hetty. It was sometime in the afternoon when he became aware of being watched and he looked up to see the elfin figure of Nell standing at the door, watching him and Hetty. Callen got up and went to her.

"Hey, what're you doing here Nell?" he asked. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you of course" he added quickly and was pleased to see Nell smile.

"Hey Callen" she answered by way of greeting and held up the car keys. "I brought the car over for you."

"Thanks but you didn't have to go to the trouble" Callen replied taking the keys from her.

"I know but I wanted to come and see you both. How is she?" asked Nell.

"She's happier now she knows she's going home but she got a long way to go" he replied turning his head to look at Hetty. "And no doubt she'll make me pay for making her come to hospital" Callen added with a chuckle. It was a battle of wills that he was happy to fight if it meant Hetty recovered more quickly as she seemed to thrive on them. Nell smiled too although there was a touch of sadness in it which Callen did not miss. "Hey, she'll be okay" he said catching Nell's chin with his hand and tilting her face up to his.

"I know but I don't like to think what she went through and how she suffered not knowing whether we'd find her in time. Eric and I had no idea that she'd left us the tools to find her" said Nell, her voice full of guilt and tears threatening to fall.

Callen pulled her into a brotherly hug and said "It's not your fault Nell. Hetty thinks she's invincible and doesn't need help from anyone and she certainly didn't want anyone to find her too soon to stop her from starting, let alone finishing, her quest. Everything she does has a reason, a purpose. I've found that out the hard way years ago so she wouldn't make our task easy." Callen released her from the hug and held her at arms' length, looking at her intently. "Are you good?" Nell nodded. "Do you want to sit with her for a bit? I was gonna get Hetty a tea ready for when she wakes and I think you could do with one too."

"Thanks Callen I'd like that" replied Nell. "Oh Eric's in the parking lot waiting for me. He's gonna drive me back to base."

"I'll pop out and let him know you won't be long" said Callen as he watched Nell enter the room and sit down in the chair he had not long vacated.

As he reached the hospital's main entrance, Callen took out his phone and dialled Eric's number. "Eric, I'm in the parking lot by the main door to the hospital. Where are you?" he asked when Eric picked up.

Eric got out of his car and waved. "I'm to your left Callen" he replied and he saw Callen wave back as he spotted Eric. Callen disconnected and walked towards one half of the Wonder Twins.

Callen reached Eric and handed him a cup with coffee in it. "Got this for you" said Callen. "Nell's sitting with Hetty while I get some drinks. D'you wanna come up?" Callen asked.

Eric looked uncomfortable and said "No, thanks. I'll come and see her when she's feeling better. Will Nell be long? Mosley doesn't know we're out and I wanna get back before she misses us" Eric said.

"I'm just getting her a drink. She got pretty upset and needs it" replied Callen. "But I'll send her down as soon as she's finished. Hey, if Mosley says anything tell her I asked Nell to bring me the car and for you to go with her to bring her back. Don't worry I've got your back Beale" said Callen.

"Thanks Callen" said Eric looking relieved. "I really appreciate it. Mosley scares me, much more than Hetty."

Callen chuckled. "Don't let Hetty hear you say that" he said. "Look, you sure you don't want to come up?" and when Eric shook his head Callen continued "Okay the sooner I get the drinks the sooner Nell'll be back down. Thanks for bringing the car out for me."

"No sweat Callen" said Eric as he watched the team leader stride back towards the hospital entrance.

When he got back up to the room, Callen noticed that Hetty was awake and was chatting with Nell. Callen tapped on the door and entered. "Hey, you're awake" he said as he handed Nell her drink and put another down for Hetty.

"Yes and I'm impatient to get home" said Hetty as Nell and Callen exchanged a quick look, which Hetty did not miss. "Is there a problem Mr Callen?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of" said Callen. "You can't go until the Doctor has examined you again and I don't think that's gonna be for another couple of hours." He was sorry to see Hetty look deflated at the news and realised she was very in a darker place emotionally that he had first thought. "It won't be that long and then you'll be home. Drink your tea before it gets cold. You'd better drink yours as well" he added turning his attention to Nell. "Eric's anxious to get back before Mosley misses you. I told him to tell her I asked you to bring you out if she started throwing her authority around."

Nell smiled weakly and said "Thanks Callen, we really appreciated that. Mosley tries to keep us on a tight leash, something neither of us are used to." Nell stood up and said "I'd best be going. Hetty, it's so good to have you back."

Hetty smiled. "It's good to be back my dear and thank you for coming to see me. And thank you and Mr Beale of course for solving the problem I left you."

"You're welcome. We're just sorry it took us so long to realise you'd left us the tools to find you" said Nell sadly as the guilt swept over her again.

"No matter" said Hetty "you figured it out and allowed Mr Callen and the others to rescue me and I'm very grateful."

Callen walked Nell to the elevator and said "I'll get in touch when she's ready to receive visitors at home. No doubt she'll try and contact you for work but if she does, let me know." Nell smiled and nodded. "Remember to refer Mosley to me if she gets heavy with either of you."

Nell got on tiptoe and hugged Callen and he hugged her back after a slight hesitation, not being one to show his feelings. He was the team leader but he was always very protective towards her, like a big brother, for which Nell was very appreciative. "Thanks Callen. Let me know if Hetty or you want anything." Callen nodded and watched her leave before going back to Hetty.

Hetty was watching him closely as he entered the room and he looked at her quizzically. "You really should rest Mr Callen" she said. "What with the mission, staying here with me and looking after the others, you're exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted Hetty but I'll admit I'm tired" he said. "I've managed to sleep a little but I'll be able to rest once we're home. Now how're you feeling?"

Hetty smiled at him knowing he would not relax until he knew she was happy and on the mend. "I'm feeling a lot better. I've been able to sleep peacefully but I won't be entirely happy until I'm home. Did you speak to Michael?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's happy to attend you and abide by the hospital's stipulations" replied Callen.

"Good although I had no doubt in my mind that he would" said Hetty. "When's he coming?"

"Neither did I" answered Callen. "He's gonna try and be over around 7pm but he's got surgery this afternoon so it'll depend on how well that goes." Hetty nodded her understanding and laid back against the pillows shutting her eyes tight as if in pain. "Are you alright?" asked Callen, a little worried.

Hetty opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, I just got a little dizzy that's all. It's past now" she replied.

Callen handed her a glass of water and said "Here take a sip of water. It might help." Hetty took the proffered glass and took several sips before putting it down. Callen was relieved to see Hetty looked better afterwards but he was going to have to mention it to the doctor when she came. He just hoped it would not stop Hetty going home.

They did not have to wait long before the doctor came. She tapped on the door to announce her presence and stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. "Hello Hetty, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Rested, thank you" replied Hetty "and pleased to be going home."

"Okay then. Let's see if we can make that happen. I suppose you'd like Callen to be present?" asked the Doctor and Hetty nodded. Callen stepped aside and gave the doctor room to work. After she had performed her examination, the doctor said "Well, your stats are still not as high as I'd like but that's understandable. The medication hasn't had long to work. Your temperature is a little raised meaning you're fighting an infection but I'm not too concerned with that as you're taking antibiotics. I've arranged for prescriptions for your meds and they'll be ready to collect from the pharmacy before you leave. There's nothing that can be done for your ribs except taking it easy and painkillers if they get too uncomfortable. I've written this letter to your doctor which explains everything about the treatment you've received so far and what needs to be done" said the doctor. "I'm not going to discharge you as I will want you to come back for further tests later but unfortunately you will have to sign this waiver." The doctor placed a piece of paper on the tray in front of Hetty and handed her a pen.

As Hetty sat up and reached for the pen, she had another dizzy spell which did not go unnoticed by the Doctor. "Hetty?" she said clearly concerned.

Holding up her hand in a gesture which said there is nothing wrong, Hetty said "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Callen shot her a warning look and said "Hetty!"

Hetty glared at Callen and sighed, knowing that if she did not tell the doctor, he would. "Alright, I've been having some dizzy spells mainly when I move suddenly but sometimes when I'm laying down the whole room spins."

"Okay, that could be vertigo which is an unpleasant condition but doesn't always last too long, although it can. There're several causes. Let me check your ears" said the doctor as she moved closer to Hetty and inserted an otoscope first into her left ear and then her right one. "Hmmm" said the doctor "they're a little inflamed. I think you've got an infection and that will affect your balance and cause you dizziness. Have you experienced any nausea?"

"A little" admitted Hetty.

"Be sure to advise your doctor, but the wide spectrum antibiotics should clear that up quickly but I'll prescribe some tablets to help with the nausea and dizziness. If it persists or gets worse, then contact me and I'll arrange for further tests." The doctor paused before she added "Well I think you can get ready to go home Hetty."

Hetty beamed and said "Thank you Doctor, for everything."

"You're welcome. I'd much prefer you to stay here under my care but I can see how anxious you are to get home and I trust that Callen and your own doctor will ensure that you follow my instructions" she said.

"We'll do our best" said Callen with a grin. "As you can see Hetty is very strong willed and not used to being told what to do."

"I am here Mr Callen so please don't speak as if I'm not" said Hetty with a small twinkle in her eye to indicate that she was not really annoyed with him.

Callen and the doctor laughed. "I'll leave you two alone to get ready" said the doctor. "I'll be back shortly to say goodbye" she added as she turned to leave.

Hetty let out a sigh of relief. "I thought she would make me stay when she heard about the dizziness" said Hetty. "Mr Callen, thank you. Can you please get me my clothes?" Hetty noticed the look of dismay on his face. "Mr Callen whatever's the matter?"

"I've been so preoccupied with everything else I can't believe I've forgotten to do that" he said clearly annoyed with himself.

"What?" said Hetty. "Please tell me."

"I haven't gotten you any fresh clothes. There were only the ones that you wore when we rescued you. They were filthy so they were bagged up and taken away to be cleaned" explained Callen.

"It doesn't matter Mr Callen" said Hetty taking his hand. "We'll manage."

"No it does matter Hetty" answered Callen, clearly distressed "Bear with me, I'll be back in a moment" he said as he hurriedly left the room. Outside the room Callen pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He spoke for a few minutes before hanging up after which he went back to Hetty. "If you can bear to be here a little longer, I've made some arrangements" he said. Hetty looked at him quizzically but Callen refused to say any more so she just nodded and waited.

In fifteen minutes a nurse knocked on the door and handed Callen a bag. He thanked her and he passed the bag to Hetty. "Here you are" he said.

Hetty looked inside and smiled. "Thank you Mr Callen" as she pulled out fresh underwear, a t-shirt and a track suit.

"I remembered you kept these at the office so I called Nell and asked her to courier them over. She wanted to bring them herself but I didn't want her to get in trouble with Mosley. "Do you need any help getting dressed? I can get a nurse" he asked.

"I think I may but I'd prefer it if you'd help me" she said. "I don't really want anyone else to see my injuries."

Callen thought that the nurses had already seen them and had probably seen worse considering their profession but he did not argue and just nodded his consent. He pulled the curtain around the bed and turned his back so that Hetty could slip out of the hospital gown. It took her some time but she managed to put on her knickers and the track suit bottoms. She put her arms into her bra straps but could not do it up. Callen heard her gasp in pain and he asked "Are you alright?"

"I can't do up my bra. Would you oblige?" she said clearly frustrated. He turned and fastened the catch. "Thank you my dear" she said. "Now I think I need help getting into the t-shirt." Callen helped her into the t-shirt and the track suit top. He then bent and pulled on her socks and then put the trainers.

"There, you're good to go" he said smiling. "We've just got to wait for Dr Mills."

"Thank you Grisha, thank you for everything" she said taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. Callen squeezed her hand and smiled back at her. Just then Dr Mills appeared with an orderly who had a wheelchair. Hetty looked dismayed and said "I don't need one of those."

"I'm afraid it's hospital policy Hetty" explained Dr Mills glancing at Callen for assistance.

"If you don't want the wheelchair, I can always carry you or give you a piggy back" said Callen with a straight face, and he noticed that the doctor was finding it hard not to laugh.

Hetty scowled at him before pursing her lips in an attempt to stop herself from smiling. "You'd like to humiliate me like that, wouldn't you? Alright bring it over. I'll take the chair" said Hetty.

"I knew you'd see sense" said Callen as he helped Hetty into the chair and after saying goodbye to the doctor, wheeled her through the hospital to the entrance where she waited until he got the car and brought it to where she waited patiently. He helped her in and once she was settled said "Now let's go home."

"Yes please" murmured Hetty.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks so much to those who had left a review, it is much appreciated. This is an extra long chapter as I couldn't think of where to split it but hopefully you'll enjoy it._

Chapter 9

Callen was about to drive off when he swore under his breath and turned off the engine.

"What's the matter?" asked Hetty clearly confused.

"In our hurry to escape, we forgot to collect your meds" said Callen. "I'll go and get them. Stay here Hetty, I won't be long."

Hetty was anxious to get home but she knew that Callen would not leave without her medication so she nodded and watched him jog back to the hospital entrance. She laid her head back against the headrest, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She was so happy to be out of the hospital. Suddenly she was startled awake when Callen opened the car door.

"Oh dear, you startled me. I must've fallen asleep" said Hetty as Callen got into the car and handed her the paper bag containing her medication. Callen studied her closely and Hetty added "You don't have to worry. I'm quite alright, just a little tired."

Callen continued his scrutiny but finally nodded and, apparently satisfied with her explanation, he started the engine and drove off. Callen had taken the opportunity whilst he was away from Hetty to call Sam and tell him they were about to leave. He knew Hetty had been worried about Dovecote being closed up. On numerous occasions since their return, Callen had assured her that it would not take him long to get a few rooms ready once they were home so he wanted the fact that Dovecote had been opened up by Sam and the others to be a surprise, a pleasant one he hoped. The traffic was quite heavy with commuters travelling home from work but Callen managed to avoid the usual traffic hot spots by taking alternative routes. The early evening was still warm and as they drove in silence Callen took furtive glances at his companion to check that she was okay but was pleased to see Hetty was enjoying the ride. He knew she was glad to be back in Los Angeles away from the horrors of Vietnam and relished the knowledge that she was finally going home.

Another few minutes saw Callen indicate and turn into a short drive which curved a little to the right behind some shrubs and trees which formed a hedge blocking the house from the road. He stopped beside the steps that led to the front door, turned off the engine and got out of the car. He went round to the passenger side, opened the door and helped Hetty out of the car. He supported her arm as she walked slowly to the steps and mounted them one by one. At the top, she turned and surveyed the front garden, which was also hidden from the road and deeply breathed in the fresh air causing her to suck in her breath in pain.

"Bugger" she hissed. "I must remember not to do that."

"Well, not until your ribs have healed" added Callen, clearly concerned. "You good?"

Hetty nodded and replied "Yes my dear. Let's go in but I'm afraid you'll have some work to do. I left everything turned off, the furniture covered and the house closed up."

"I know you did" said Callen "but don't worry about it, it's sorted."

They turned to be greeted at the now open door by Sam. Hetty looked at him in surprise. "Mr Hanna what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello Hetty. You're looking better. I came to open up the house and make sure it was ready for you. Kensi and Deeks are here too" he explained.

Hetty looked at Callen and smiled. "I suppose this was your doing?" she said.

"I told you it was sorted. I couldn't leave you alone in the hospital, not least because I think you would've tried to escape" Callen explained with a grin and his comment earned him a half-hearted glare from Hetty. "Sam wanted to help so he came out here. Oh, he's also stocked your fridge freezer and pantry with goodies. And before you ask, I wouldn't forget your favourite blends of tea so Sam's got plenty. Now, are you gonna stand out here all night or do you want some tea?" asked Callen.

Hetty pursed her lips at him and said with mock seriousness "I've obviously been away far too long. You're becoming extremely cheeky Mr Callen." She smiled at him and patted his hand. "Thank you, and you too Sam, for going to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble Hetty" assured Sam.

Hetty smiled at him too and said "A nice pot of tea is just want I need right now. Lead the way gentlemen."

They entered the house and Callen led Hetty into the lounge where Kensi and Deeks were waiting. Hetty greeted them before sitting down on her favourite chair with Callen ensuring she was comfortable.

"Are you going to stay for some tea?" asked Hetty of Kensi and Deeks.

"Thank you but no" answered Kensi. "We need to get back to Monty." Kensi stepped forward and gave Hetty a hug. "I'm so pleased you're home. We'll come and see you again in a couple of days."

"Thank you Ms Blye, Mr Deeks and not just for this" said Hetty as she waved a hand to indicate the house "but everything. It means a lot to me."

They smiled at her as they turned to go and Callen followed them out. "Thanks guys for all you've done" he said.

Deeks replied "It's not a problem man. We're happy to help" as he shoulder hugged his team leader.

Kensi stepped forward and hugged Callen tightly. "Hetty looks better. Call if you need anything."

"I will" Callen promised as Kensi released him and left with Deeks.

Callen went back into the lounge and said "What can I get you? Are you hungry?"

Hetty shook her head and said "Just some tea for now I think."

"Okay, any particular blend?" Callen asked.

"No, you choose for me" Hetty said. Callen nodded and went out to the kitchen where he found Sam.

"I'm gonna get Hetty a tea. D'you want anything?" asked Callen.

"I'll get a coffee" said Sam as he watched Callen prepare the tea in the traditional way that Hetty had taught him years ago.

While Callen was waiting for the kettle to boil, he leant against the counter, turned to Sam and said "Sam, thanks for doing this. It means a lot to Hetty …. and to me."

"No sweat" said Sam. "I told you before we'd do anything for her and you. You're family and that's what family does." Sam paused as he let the words sink into Callen's sometimes thick skull although he was only obtuse when it came to understanding family qualities and learning to rely on others, something Callen did not like to do. "I must admit it was a huge task. This is a BIG house! We've only managed to open up what we thought was needed – most of downstairs and a couple of bedrooms, the one we think is Hetty's and one which could only be your childhood one" added Sam with a smile that lightened his face and caused his dimples to show. Callen frowned slightly and Sam continued. "It's got more furniture than your entire house but the décor is blue – your favourite colour – and there're lots of books in foreign languages, mostly Russian." Callen smirked at Sam's description knowing that he had indeed found his childhood bedroom. Sam was one of the few people who knew that Hetty had taken him in as a fifteen year old and provided him with an education and mentored him through his career of alphabet agencies until he had finally settled in NCIS.

"Thanks big guy" said Callen "if there're any other rooms Hetty wants opened I'm sure I can manage. Now I'd best make this tea" he added as the kettle boiled and he filled the already warmed pot with boiling water. He placed two cups and saucers on the tray together with the pot of tea, over which he had placed an old fashioned tea cosy to keep it warm. Sam, who had a mug of coffee in one hand, opened the door for him and they both returned to Hetty.

Callen was pleased to see that although Hetty was relaxed and resting, she had not fallen asleep again. He put the tray on the coffee table and poured the hot liquid into the cups and handed one to Hetty which she took gratefully.

"Thank you" said Hetty as she looked at the cup and raised it to her nose, smelling the delicate floral aroma. "Chrysanthemum, my favourite. You remembered" she added gleefully, smiling at Callen.

"Of course! You haven't been gone so long that I'd forget something as important as that. I also know it's got medicinal properties" replied Callen.

"Indeed it does" agreed Hetty as she took a tentative sip of the hot liquid. "A little too hot to drink just now" she said as she put the cup down on a small table beside her. Hetty looked around the room and said "You and the others have done a good job Sam. I hope the task wasn't too arduous."

"Not really but as we opened up everything downstairs, we only had time to open a couple of rooms upstairs. Callen's bedroom and the one we think is yours" answered Sam.

"Thank you. I'm sure everything will be fine." Hetty paused before adding wistfully "I'm really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight."

The trio chatted for a while and Callen had to chivvy Hetty into drinking her tea as she appeared to forget about it. Callen was secretly worried about this behaviour and made a mental note to talk to Mike about it when he arrived. Sam could see that Hetty was tiring so he made his move to leave.

"I'd best be going" he said and he stepped forward to say goodbye to Hetty.

"Thank you Sam for everything" said Hetty as she took his large hands in her tiny ones and squeezed them. "Please come again."

"I will" said Sam as he left the room with Callen. Outside in the hall Sam turned to his friend and said "I've made some soup. It's on the stove and will just need heating up. I think you should encourage her to eat some." Callen paused and Sam added "Make sure you eat too. You're not gonna do her any good if you don't look after yourself."

"Yes mom!" said an exasperated Callen and grinned when Sam rolled his eyes at the response.

"I mean it" said Sam. "I know you're worried, we all are, but she's home now and that's gotta be good for her, right?" Callen nodded. "When's Mike coming?" asked Sam.

"Should be here anytime now" said Callen glancing at his watch as Sam opened the front door. "Sam, I promise I'll eat something" he added in response to his friend's earlier concern. Sam nodded and hugged Callen before he left the house but turned round and made the universal sign of using a phone to indicate that Callen should call him. Callen nodded his understanding and said "Yeah I promise." Satisfied Sam strode away to his car and drove off giving a final wave to Callen who turned and went back inside.

Callen was pleased to see that Hetty had finished her tea and was in the progress of pouring another cup but a spasm of pain hit her and she dropped the teapot, which broke as it hit the coffee table. Callen rushed forward. "Are you alright? Did you burn yourself?" he asked afraid that she had scalded herself with the hot tea.

Hetty shook her head but Callen was surprised to see tears in her eyes so he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm round her and held her. "It's okay. I'll clear it up. It wasn't one of your best teapots but I'll replace it" he said softly, gently rocking her.

Hetty wiped her eyes to stop the tears from falling and said "It's not that. I know the teapot can be replaced." She paused before saying with a marginally disguised sob "I feel so helpless. I thought being home was all I needed."

Hetty was very much like Callen in so much that neither one liked to be seen as weak and vulnerable and would go to great lengths to hide the fact from others. The fact that Hetty had voiced these feelings, both at home and in the hospital, startled and pleased Callen. He was surprised because she rarely let her emotions show even to him as close as they were and glad because she felt comfortable enough with him to let down her guard, knowing he would never judge her.

"It'll be alright I promise" said Callen soothingly. "It's only been 48 hours since you got back to the States so you're still gonna be suffering from the after effects of Vietnam. Be patient and don't try to rush it. These things take time isn't that what you always tell me?" he added with his lop sided smile twitching at his lips.

Callen was pleased that Hetty had not missed the irony of his words as she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled weakly. "I suppose you're right" she said.

"Y'know I am" replied Callen. "Now let's move you to another chair while I clear away this mess. When I've done that I'm gonna get your some soup that Sam's made for you." Hetty was about to protest but Callen was not going to be deterred. "I won't force feed you but you need to try and eat at least some of it. Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll have some soup as well if you do."

Hetty knew when she was beaten so she said "Deal" and was pleased when Callen broke into a huge smile which made her heart flutter as she watched him disappear into the kitchen to return shortly with a dustpan and brush and a cloth. He cleared away the broken teapot and wiped dry the carpet and coffee table before returning to the kitchen to dispose of the breakages. A few minutes passed until Callen came back carrying a tray with two soups bowls and spoons on it, which he placed on the table and sat down next to Hetty. He reached for the bowls and handed one to her taking the other one himself. Callen watched while Hetty tentatively sipped at the hot soup before taking a sip himself.

"This is extremely good" said Hetty in between sips.

"It is isn't it?" acknowledged Callen surprised at how hungry he was and pleased to see that Hetty had soon finished her bowl as well. "Who knew Sam was so talented? Do you want any more?" asked Callen.

"Perhaps later but for the time being, I'm quite full" replied Hetty. "I'm tired and I'm not sure I can wait until Michael arrives. Can you please help me up to my room?" Hetty asked.

Callen got up and supported Hetty as she slowly made her way to the stairs. As with the steps to the front door, Hetty took them one by one with one hand on the banister and the other in Callen's strong hand. Finally they reached Hetty's room and Callen opened the door her. Callen was pleased that the room did not smell musty and the window let in the fresh evening breeze bringing with it the scent of honeysuckle which grew up a trellis by the window.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" asked Callen thinking that Hetty was going to get into bed.

"Oh no, I'm just going to lie on top of the bed and take a short nap" replied Hetty and Callen helped her onto the bed and waited till she settled down.

"Do you want a cover pulled over you?" asked Callen. "You don't want to get a chill."

"Stop fussing" she said and immediately regretted her words, as she saw a look of hurt flicker across Callen's face before he controlled it. "I'll be fine. I don't intend to be here for long; I just intend to take a short nap" she added in softer tones and Callen nodded before turning to leave the room. As he reached the door Hetty said "Grisha, I'm sorry I snapped. Will you wake me when Michael comes?"

"It doesn't matter Hetty" said Callen. "As soon as Mike arrives I'll let you know. Just promise me you won't try coming downstairs on your own" he added.

"I promise" replied Hetty and Callen pulled the door to but left it ajar before going downstairs.

Callen busied himself tidying up before returning to the sitting room. He knew Hetty was worried about him and that she could see that he was tired but he did not want to admit to her how tired he actually was both physically and mentally. He was exhausted and slumped down in his favourite chair and thought about the past days. So much had happened and most of it very quickly from arriving in Vietnam, tracking down Hetty's whereabouts and rescuing her to their return to America and Hetty's enforced overnight stay in hospital.

Callen was startled out of his reverie by a tap on the sitting room door and a familiar voice which said "Penny for them." Callen looked up to see Mike, Hetty's godson and doctor, standing there.

"Mike, I didn't hear you come in" said Callen as he leapt up to greet his friend warmly. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh a little after 7.30pm I'm later than I expected. I hope I didn't disturb you" said Mike.

"No, I was just thinking and lost track of time" replied Callen. "Hetty wanted me to wake her as soon as you arrived but I want to talk to you first. Do you want a drink or something to eat? Sam's made some great soup."

"Soup and coffee would be great. I'll get it while you talk. D'you want anything?" said Mike.

"I think I need something stronger but a coffee will do for now" answered Callen following Mike into the kitchen.

"As a bad as that?" asked Mike as he poured Callen and himself a coffee then went to the stove to heat up some soup.

Callen sighed and shook his head. "No, oh I don't know Mike. We only got back the day before yesterday and I've been with Hetty in the hospital all that time."

"You're worried about Hetty despite getting her back and you've had no time to rest" stated Mike.

"Yeah that's about it" agreed Callen "and she's not the easiest patient as you know."

"Come and sit down and tell me all about it from the beginning" said Mike as he sat down at the kitchen table with his soup.

Callen did so and recounted the rescue mission, the condition and situation in which they had found Hetty and what had happened once they got back to the States. Mostly Mike listened, his face paling and obviously shocked at what he heard but occasionally he interjected with a question.

When Callen had finished, Mike ran his hand through his hair and said "I had no idea. Obviously I've heard her talk about her adventures during the Cold War and knew something of her CIA activities but I've never been told any specific details of course. I've also seen first-hand how dangerous this job is; what you've had to endure and the injuries you've received. I've never really imagined Hetty would be in danger from her past."

"I don't think we know half of what Hetty's got involved in, what she's done or how many enemies she's made" countered Callen. He paused and thought back to how he had found her, tied akimbo and taking a sound beating. He knew Hetty's strength and courage belied her size but the thought of the horrors she had to endure for all those months still made him shudder with horror and, if he was honest, guilt.

As if reading Callen's mind, Mike said "You're not responsible for her actions G, so don't go blaming yourself. I'm sure you and your team did all you could."

Callen choked back a laugh but it contained no humour. "You're right of course but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow. She suffered for months before we finally got her out of there. We could just as easily been too late."

"But you weren't so stop beating yourself up" said Mike. "If I know Hetty, she didn't tell anyone what she was up to or tell you where she was going."

"No she didn't" agreed Callen.

"So you all did well to track her down and rescue her" continued Mike and was pleased when Callen nodded. "Did the hospital send me any instructions?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I almost forgot" said Callen as he pulled a letter out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Mike, who ripped open the envelope and began to read.

He scanned it quickly and then re-read it more carefully. As Mike was studying the letter, a commotion from upstairs became faintly audible to them. It started with a few indistinct mumblings until they grew in volume and intensity, culminating in a terrified scream which sent the two men flying from their chairs and racing upstairs to Hetty's room.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This is quite a short chapter this time but I think it's a good place to break the story before the next episode. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. Your thoughts are most welcome and they encourage me to continue._

Chapter 10

Callen was first out of the kitchen, closely followed by Mike. Not many things scared him but Callen was terrified by what he had heard. He knew Hetty as a Cold War, CIA and NCIS legend who was courageous, strong, mentally and physically in spite of her diminutive stature, a leader whom one could rely upon but who rarely let her emotions rule her head. He also knew her to be fiercely loyal and protective of those working for her, for whom she cared deeply. He was privileged to know the tender side of Hetty, the one who loved him and treated him like a son, at least in private. Callen dared not think about what had happened to cause Hetty to scream in such a way. With these thoughts running through his mind and his heart pounding, Callen took the stairs two at a time and raced across the landing to Hetty's room. He burst in to see Hetty still asleep but in the throes of a nightmare for she was thrashing around and mumbling, the only words he could distinguish were "No! Please, no more".

Mike entered the bedroom seconds behind Callen and stopped as Callen raised his hand to stay where he was. Callen approached the bed speaking to Hetty quietly and calmly which belied what he was actually feeling. "Hetty, it's me Grisha" he said. "It's alright, no-one's gonna hurt you. I won't let them." He sat down on the bed and reached out for Hetty's flailing arms. He was afraid she would hurt herself more if she continued in this vain. Hetty's eyes were now open but she was not present in the room, being lost somewhere in her waking nightmare. She snatched her arms away and continued to struggle. Callen continued to speak to her and reached for her again. Hetty attacked and her fingernails scratched his face which caused him to flinch and mutter a curse but he ignored the pain and the trickle of blood that he could feel. Still speaking soothingly to Hetty, Callen wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and held her firmly, feeling her heart pounding, until her struggles subsided. Throughout the struggle, Callen kept talking to her and finally his words penetrated to her subconscious and Hetty came back to the present.

Bewildered Hetty looked around the room, not appearing to know where she was. Her eyes met those of Mike but she did not seem to recognise him. With Callen still talking, she finally turned her attention to him and gazed into his deep blue eyes, which were full of concern.

"It's okay Hetty" Callen said, still holding Hetty but he had loosened his grip. "You're safe."

"Where am I?" she asked, a look of uncertainty in her eyes as they darted around the room and she grabbed hold of his right hand for assurance.

Callen glanced over her head and his eyes met those of Mike and he knew he saw what was mirrored in his own eyes and that was great concern for Hetty. Giving Mike a small shake of the head to keep him where he stood for the time being, Callen said to Hetty "You're home, at Dovecote. Don't you remember I brought you home from hospital last night?"

She nodded her head and said in a quiet voice which hitched with emotion. "Yes I do." Hetty looked into Callen's eyes and his heart almost broke as he saw fear in them. "W-what happened?" she asked.

"You had a nightmare" he replied as he gently rocked her, trying to reassure her although he was not convinced she was referring to that. "It's all over now. I'm here, so is Mike. We won't let anyone hurt you." Callen felt her relax and when he glanced down a few minutes later, he saw she had dozed, her breathing now soft and deep as in a peaceful sleep with her head resting against his chest.

"She's asleep" whispered Mike as he moved closer to Callen. "You coming downstairs?"

"No, I think I'd better stay with her in case the nightmare reoccurs" replied Callen, looking tenderly at his mentor and mother figure.

"Good idea" said Mike. "You did well to calm her. She responded well to your presence eventually. If you're gonna stay then you'd better get in a more comfortable position. I'd better get something for those scratches. We don't want them to get infected."

Callen nodded and shifted his position slightly until he was resting against the headboard and raised his legs up onto the bed. He moved gently so as not to wake Hetty and although she stirred, she did not wake up. Mike left the room and soon returned with some gauze and antiseptic liquid. Callen turned his head so that Mike could get a better look at the scratches.

"You're lucky, it's missed your eye" said Mike as he wetted the gauze with the antiseptic. "This'll sting" he added as he gently dabbed at the wound causing Callen to suck in his breath. Mike then wiped away the blood that was already drying before looking at the injury closely. "It's stopped bleeding and it looks clean enough. I'll keep an eye on it but it shouldn't cause any problems." Mike then moved an arm chair that was by the window so it was closer to Callen.

"Thanks. You don't have to stay as well Mike. There's no point both of us being uncomfortable" said Callen.

"It's okay" replied Mike. "If you're staying then so am I, after all I am her doctor" said Mike grinning. "Besides you look pretty comfortable and I'm sure you've slept in worse conditions. Anyway this chair's pretty comfortable" he added as he took of his shoes and rested his feet on the end of the bed and got comfortable.

The two friends chatted in muted voices and steered clear of the subject that was troubling them. Having seen Hetty's nightmare, he knew they were both concerned about Hetty and knew they had their work cut out to help her back to fitness. Finally the pair fell into a companionable silence until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I apologise for the delay in updating this story but the next chapter is up now so please read and review. Thanks as always for supporting my stories; I really appreciate it._

Chapter 11

Mike awoke first and was surprised that it was nearly 6 am. Hetty was still sleeping but Callen was no longer on the bed. A little concerned, Mike looked around and espied him sleeping on the floor with just a pillow under his head. Mike shook his head and wondered how on earth Callen could sleep like that. He also wondered how he had not heard Callen presumably remove his arm from Hetty and lay her down in the bed, before settling himself on the floor. Still shaking his head and not wanting to disturb either of them, Mike went downstairs to prepare coffee and some tea. When they were ready he brought them upstairs and placed the tray on an occasional table in the sitting area of Hetty's room.

As he poured himself a coffee, Callen said quietly "You got one for me Mike?" startling him a little.

"Geez Callen, did you have to do that?" said Mike as he turned to look at Callen who was now sitting up with his back against the bedside table. Seeing the cheeky grin on Callen's face Mike added "I guess the answer's yes" as he grinned back, handing his friend a mug of coffee.

"Thanks" said Callen as he sniffed the aroma of the fresh coffee. "This smells good."

"How do you do that?" asked Mike.

"Do what?" asked Callen confused.

"Sleep on the floor like that" replied Mike.

Callen shrugged. "Years of practice I guess. Our line of work isn't always 9 to 5 but you need to be on top of your game all the time or you or more importantly one of the team can end up injured or worse. So you learn to catch a nap whenever and wherever you can." Callen refrained from adding that he had plenty of practice when he was in foster homes when sometimes the older boys, who generally bullied the younger children, made him give up his bed.

"When did you get up?" asked Mike. "I didn't hear you move."

Callen craned his neck and looked up at Hetty's sleeping form. "She seemed to be sleeping peacefully so I thought she'd be more comfortable lying down properly." Callen glanced at his watch. "I guess it was about 3am. You were out like a light. Had a hard couple of days?"

"You could say that. What with my schedule and worrying about Hetty, I've not been sleeping well. Hopefully now she's home and I know she's safe it'll be different" said Mike.

Callen chuckled. "Don't be too sure of that" he said. "Y'know what she's like. She won't like being confined to bed, or the house, or told what to do. She'll make our lives misery even though it's for her own good. It'll be good for her though, thinking up different ways to piss us off." Callen chuckled but turned serious almost straight away. "We've got our work cut out for us and having witnessed her nightmare last night, it's gonna be a bigger task than I first anticipated" Callen added with sadness evident in his voice.

"You're right" agreed Mike. "Whatever she endured out there has affected her a lot more than we imagined. We may need further professional assistance" added Mike.

"Yeah, but good luck with that one" said Callen knowing full well that Hetty would not like the idea of talking to a psychiatrist. Callen knew that he and Hetty were cut from the same cloth. Neither liked to talk about their feelings nor did they like to appear weak or vulnerable. They did not easily accept help from others, even if they desperately needed it. He and Hetty shared a close relationship, one that few truly knew about, and when they were alone at home, and occasionally in the office, they were more willing to open up to one another. He hoped it would still be the case and that she would talk to either Mike or himself otherwise it would certainly be a challenge. Hetty enjoyed putting him through the mill but hopefully Callen was up for the task and with Mike's help, maybe just maybe Hetty would let them help her get better.

The two men continued to talk quietly and supped their coffee. It was not long before Callen heard signs of Hetty stirring. He stood up and watched as his diminutive boss, mentor and mother figure slowly pull herself out of the depths of sleep. At the same time, Mike poured a cup of tea for Hetty and stood by the bed with it in his hand. As Hetty came fully awake and she sat up peering around her, looking relieved that she was in her own room, Callen handed her glasses to her.

Hetty put them on settling the arms behind her ears and pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. She took her time to do this and Callen knew it to be a moment she used to gather her thoughts. "Thank you Mr Callen" she said and then looked at him properly, seeing for the first time the scratches down his face. "What on earth happened to your…" she said, letting her words tail off. Her hands went to her mouth as realisation dawned on her when a faint memory of the previous night's nightmare entered her mind. "Did I do that?" she asked in a quiet voice full of remorse.

"It's nothing Hetty" said Callen taking her hands in his as he sat on the bed in front of her. "You had a nightmare and were thrashing around. I didn't want you to hurt yourself but I just got in the way of whoever you were fighting" he added trying to make light of the situation.

"But I hurt you instead. And it's so close to your eye! Oh Mr Callen I'm so sorry" she said and he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm good. It's not your fault Hetty" Callen said gently as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her to soothe her. After a short while, he released her and held her at arms' length and said "Look, Mike's here."

Hetty looked over at her god son and physician and smiled weakly. "What must you think of me, Michael?" she said in a soft voice.

"That you'd never deliberately hurt either of us and certainly not Callen. And that you're the bravest, most special woman I know" Mike said sincerely and was pleased that Hetty smiled at him. "Here I've got a cup of tea for you. Drink it whilst it's still hot" he added, trying to take her mind away from Callen's injury.

Hetty took the proffered cup and saucer, and sipped it as she looked at Mike and then at Callen. "Thank you, this is just perfect" she said. Hetty then noticed that the arm chair had been pulled up close to the bed and that a pillow was on the floor. "Have you both been here all night?" she asked.

Mike nodded and Callen said "Yeah, we weren't about to leave you on your own in case you had another nightmare." Callen paused before adding "You gonna share?" he asked gently. Hetty looked uncomfortable and just shook her head dropping her head so they could not see her eyes. From his own experience, he understood that Hetty would be reluctant to share what was troubling her and caused the nightmare so he was not going to push the issue. "Okay, but y'know we're both here for you and we won't judge you in any way."

Her head was still a little bowed, but Hetty raised her eyes to meet his and he hoped she saw nothing but concern and affection in them, whilst he only saw uncertainty and frustration in hers. More worryingly, he thought he saw fear and shame. Callen had a good idea what Hetty had had to endure, not just by hearing and seeing her catalogue of injuries but by his own experiences of being captured and tortured. He knew Hetty was tough and had possibly endured much worse in the past, but she was younger then, a fact that he was certainly not going to express openly. He was damned if he was going to let this latest episode be something that would constantly haunt her waking and sleeping hours. With Mike's assistance, Callen would do all in his power to support her until she was her old self, just as she had with him on so many occasions. He also knew that experiences like they had endured and witnessed throughout their lives never really went away but were buried so deep that only rarely did they raise their heads again and generally only certain instances would trigger their memory. He knew that what they had endured and survived shaped the type of people they were.

Callen realised that Mike had spoken. "Sorry what did you say?" said Callen. "I was miles away."

Mike looked at Callen with a slight frown but decided he would ask what was bothering him later. Instead he said "I'm going down to get breakfast. Hetty's going to have scrambled eggs. What would you like?"

"That sounds good. Thanks" said Callen as he turned his attention to Hetty. "Do you need any help getting dressed or do you want a shower first?"

"I'll have a quick shower and I think I'll be able to dress myself" said Hetty. "You don't need to wait, I can manage." Callen looked at her uncertainly. "I promise I'll call if I need assistance if it makes you happy" Hetty added.

"Yeah, it does. Thank you Hetty" Callen said, who stayed long enough to help her out of bed and into her en-suite, before going downstairs to join Mike.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mike heard Callen come in and without turning round asked "Where was your head earlier?"

"Oh I was just thinking about what she went through and how we're gonna help her" he replied. "Are you going to examine her?"

"I'll speak to her after breakfast and see whether I need to" said Mike. "I'll tell her what the doctor said in the letter and then play it by ear. I don't want to alienate myself straight away. I think there's gonna be plenty of time to do that later on" he chuckled. The two men continued to chat whilst preparing breakfast until a loud thud from upstairs set them running up the stairs to Hetty's room.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Your support and words mean a lot to me_.

Chapter 12

Callen and Mike rushed into the bedroom and found Hetty, now wearing a towelling bathrobe, sitting on the edge of the bed. Callen eyes darted around the room assimilating information as he sat down next to her. Thankfully she appeared to be alright but the occasional table had been knocked over.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Callen clearly concerned.

"I'm fine" answered Hetty, feeling a trifle embarrassed and not wanting to be centre of attention.

"Let me be the judge of that" intervened Mike. "The table didn't fall over on its own." His tone was light but his words earned a glare from his god mother. However he did not waiver under her gaze and raised his eyebrows as a gesture of impatience. "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation Hetty."

Hetty pursed her lips but finally, in a voice that was edged with anger, as if she had been caught out in a lie, she said "Alright, if you must know I became a little dizzy when I came out of the bathroom. I put my hand out to steady myself and knocked the table over."

Callen said "Hetty had a couple of dizzy spells in the hospital. The doctor thought it might be vertigo."

Hetty glanced at Callen and frowned at him in annoyance before she turned back to Mike, looking into his eyes and held his stare. "Satisfied?"

Mike ignored her tone and Callen decided to stay out of it. This was a battle of wits between a doctor and his patient. "Did you fall over?" asked Mike. Hetty refused to respond. "Hetty, .fall?"

"Please don't talk to me like that, Michael. I am not a child" said Hetty.

"Well stop acting like one and I'll treat you accordingly" replied Mike and Callen had to stifle a chuckle. How many times had she spoken to him like that?

Clearly deflated Hetty sighed and replied "No, I did not fall."

"That's a relief. Are you still feeling dizzy now?" Mike asked.

"No, I feel fine" replied Hetty.

"I was going to wait until after breakfast to examine you but in the circumstances I think I'd better do it now" said Mike.

Satisfied that Hetty had not fallen and injured herself, Callen got up from the bed. He moved across and stood the table back on its feet. "I'll leave you two alone" he said as he went to leave the room.

"Thanks G" said Mike. "Will you bring Hetty's breakfast and some tea up in about 15 minutes? I'm going to confine her to bed." Hetty made to interrupt but Mike held up his hand. "You should still be in hospital Hetty. You're only here because you agreed to let your own doctor take care of you. Will you please allow me to do that or do you want us to take you back?"

"That will not be necessary Michael" said Hetty. "I will do as you say."

"Thank you. I need to get my bag from my room. Do I need to have Callen watch you whilst I'm gone?" Hetty shook her hand and Mike nodded as he and Callen left the room.

They exchanged glances and Callen whispered "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'll know more after I examine her but it's likely she just got light headed from a hot shower although it could just as easily be vertigo" answered Mike. Callen nodded and went downstairs to get himself a coffee and finish preparing the breakfast which had been abandoned when they heard the crash from upstairs.

Mike returned with his medical bag to find Hetty exactly where he had left her. "Are you decent under the robe or do you need to put some underwear on?" Mike asked. Mike was her doctor and had treated her many times but he was well aware that he was also her god son and that Hetty had old fashioned values.

"Thank you but I managed to put on some underwear and a camisole top. I have problems putting on a brassiere" said Hetty. Mike nodded his understanding.

"Are you comfortable where you are?" he asked and Hetty nodded. "Okay, please open the robe so that I can sound your chest? Take a deep breath." Hetty tried to do as she was asked but a sharp pain hit her which caused her to gasp. "Alright don't try any more, just breathe normally. Dr Mills said you had cracked or broken ribs. Your chest is a little congested which is entirely normal with a rib injury but you're already on medication to help with it." Mike looked at Hetty's wrists and was pleased that they had responded to treatment although they were still sore and inflamed. He redressed them and then took Hetty's temperature. "Hmm, it's a little high which denotes you've still got an infection which we know about. Can you slip your arm out of the robe so I can take your blood pressure?" Hetty did as she was asked. "Hmm, your BP is a little lower than normal. I understand you were severely dehydrated when you were rescued so you may still be suffering the after effects of this, which could be another reason you felt dizzy. Please drop the robe so that I can look at your back" Mike asked as he continued his examination.

Hetty had been silent throughout but now she said in a quiet voice as she started to pull the robe up "I don't want anyone to see them not even you."

Mike sighed and took her hands. "Hetty, I understand how you feel but I'm here not just as family and friend but as your doctor. I've seen many nasty injuries, most of them on you and Callen I might add, so I'm no stranger to treating family and friends. However I'm always stunned by what people can do to one another but I won't judge you in any way by what you've had to endure. I'll always admire you for your strength, courage and integrity. I'm here to help you get better but you need to let me do my job." He paused and smiled tenderly at her. "Will you do that for me?" Hetty nodded. "I need to look at your back." Hetty looked into his eyes and without saying a word, dropped the robe to reveal her back.

Mike was aware that the hospital had treated the lacerations, applying anti-sceptic cream before covering them with self adhesive gauze with a water proof covering. The dressings were mostly in place although a couple had started to come away. Mike gently eased the dressings off one by one trying to minimise any pain or discomfort for Hetty. When they were all revealed, Mike examined each one carefully mindful to keep his anger at what Hetty had been subjected to at bay. A couple of the shallowest cuts had started to scab over but the others were raw and weeping with raised and red edges indicating an infection. Callen had crept upstairs to see how Hetty and Mike were getting along and through the partially opened door Callen caught a glimpse of Hetty's back. He had seen the covered injuries when he had helped Hetty get dressed but he had not seen them uncovered, although he had good idea what the injury looked like. He clenched his teeth, angry that someone had inflicted the pain and humiliation onto someone he loved. However, he was pleased that they were no longer able to hurt anyone ever again. Talking a deep breath, he made his way downstairs as quietly as he had come up. Gently Mike cleaned each cut in turn, being a gentle as he could but knowing that they were still painful. Hetty did not utter a word and sat silently whilst he treated her but he felt her winch a couple of times. Mike finally applied soothing cream before redressing the wounds with a medicated self adhesive covering.

Gently pulling the camisole top down, Mike said "There it's all done. How does it feel?"

"Better, thank you" replied Hetty.

At that moment Callen arrived with a padded lap tray holding a pot of tea, cup and saucer and a plate of scrambled eggs. "You ready for this?" he asked, putting it down on the table as Hetty made to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mike. "You're confined to bed for today." Hetty shot him a look but decided against arguing with him. Quite honestly, she did not have the energy and she knew Callen would side with Mike. Sighing in resignation of her fate, Hetty got into bed and Mike helped arrange the pillows so that she was sitting up comfortably. When she was settled Callen brought the tray over and put it on her lap, having first poured her a cup of tea and leaving the teapot on a placemat on the bedside table.

"Thank you Mr Callen" said Hetty.

"You're welcome Hetty" he said before he turned and left the room, leaving Hetty a little confused as to why he had left.

Callen soon returned with another tray that held plates of egg and toast and mugs of coffee for Mike and himself. Finding seats for themselves they ate their breakfasts with Hetty in companionable silence. Both Mike and Callen finished their breakfasts before Hetty but they were pleased that she was at least eating the small amount of food on her plate. When she had finished Callen took her plate and lap tray away and placed it on the occasional table.

"How do you feel?" Callen asked. "That wasn't too much for you?"

"No it was quite sufficient thank you and I'm quite full now" replied Hetty. She paused and let out a big sigh. "I think it may be a little while before my appetite is back to normal."

"You had very little to eat or drink for months Hetty so it'll take time" said Callen smiling at her. "It's baby steps for now."

Callen saw a twinkle appear in Hetty's eyes and knew she was about to give him some back chat. "Not satisfied with calling me a child, and confining me to my room, are you now suggesting that I'm baby Mr Callen?" Hetty said with a smile pulling at her lips.

"I wouldn't dare!" Callen answered, pleased that Hetty had got some sparkle back. "We just want what's best for you so that you can get better."

"Mmmm, I wonder" said Hetty eyeing the two men as they sat and looked at her. "Haven't you too got anything better to do?"

"Right now? No" said Callen. "We're happy to sit with our favourite lady and keep her company." Hetty looked at him suspiciously trying to decide whether he was being sarcastic.

"We'll stay with you regardless so you may as well get used to the fact. We may leave if you feel tired" said Mike. "If you get some rest, perhaps I'll reconsider letting you get up this afternoon."

Hetty pursed her lips in an attempt to stop herself from smiling as she secretly enjoyed their company. "I can see that I will have my work cut out getting the better of you two."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This is a short chapter but I felt I had to get it out there. It's just a small step forward in Hetty's recovery. Hope you enjoy it so please read and leave a review. I love to hear from you. I trust you all enjoyed the holidays however you celebrate them. 2019 is almost upon us and I wish you all a wonderful year full of love, good health and happiness and of course, lots of fantastic FF stories._

Chapter 13

Having taken away the breakfast plates and trays, Mike returned to Hetty's room to find Callen seated on the bed with his back against the foot rail. He and Hetty were talking animatedly. Mike sat down in the seat by the side of her bed and joined in the conversation. He was pleased that Hetty appeared to be enjoying their company as well as the conversation but knew she had a long way to go before she was back to normal. Hetty grew quiet and after a few minutes fell asleep. Mike rose quietly from his chair and stood beside Callen looking down at Hetty's sleeping form.

"She's finally asleep. I thought she'd never give in to it" said Mike in a muted voice, remembering how her eyes kept closing and her head nodded until she jerked herself awake, too stubborn to resist the call of rest.

Callen smiled. "She doesn't like losing to anyone or anything, even sleep" chuckled Callen, his voice barely above a whisper. "You going downstairs?" he asked and Mike nodded. "I wanna sit with her a while in case she has another bad dream. I'll join you later" he added. Mike laid his hand on Callen's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before leaving the room.

Callen moved stealthily off the bed, careful not to disturb Hetty and sat down in the comfy chair that Mike had vacated. He gazed at Hetty for a few seconds before picking up his book and started to read. He had read several chapters before he noticed small movements coming from the bed. He laid the book down and watched as Hetty started to murmur in her sleep, her breathing becoming more rapid. Her head began moving from side to side, her arms making jerking movements and her legs twitching as if trying to escape some unseen horror. Before the nightmare could escalate, Callen rose and sat on the bed, speaking soothing words to her while he took her hands and held them securely but gently, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of her hands. This was a motion that she had used to calm him when he was younger, and in later life when he was in a dark place after being seriously wounded on the job. He hoped it would have the same effect. After a minute or two, Hetty's frantic movements lessened until she was quiet and motionless, except for her breathing which was now reflecting a sound and deep sleep. Callen quietly let out his breath and sat down again but continued to watch Hetty for any indication that her nightmare would return. After fifteen minutes, satisfied that she was indeed in a deep, peaceful sleep he rose and went downstairs.

Mike was sitting in the lounge and from his vantage point on the sofa, saw Callen descend the stairs. As Callen entered Mike asked "She sleeping soundly?"

"She is now" answered Callen. "She started to have a bad dream but I managed to stop it escalating. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks" replied Mike.

Callen went to the kitchen and returned shortly with two mugs of steaming hot coffee, the aroma filling their nostrils. Callen handed Mike a mug and then sat down at the other end of the sofa, nursing the mug between his hands, lost in thought.

"What's up?" asked Mike after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" uttered Callen, finally aware that Mike had spoken.

"What's bothering you?" asked Mike.

"Nothing; I was just thinking about what Hetty went through for all those months and we did nothing to help her" said Callen feeling guilty once again.

"Don't beat yourself up, G" replied Mike. "Y'know Hetty wouldn't want that besides she didn't exactly broadcast her whereabouts or her agenda."

"You're right but it doesn't make it any easier" agreed Callen. "She's good at that, keeping her secrets. She knew I'd try and stop her but she just has to clear up her own mess and do things her way."

"Well, that's true and she'll never change and she did leave clues as to where she was if she didn't return" said Mike. "Why are you always surprised when she goes lone wolf on us? You of all people should understand."

Callen had to smile at Mike's reference to his own tendency to go lone wolf. "Don't know but I am and I get annoyed with her" said Callen putting his mug down and running his hand through his short hair. "I guess I'm worried that she'll get herself into something she can't get out of. Unfortunately I was right and she suffered months of torture because of it."

"That was not your fault. You did all you could to find her whereabouts and you rescued her before …." Mike let his words tail off, afraid to say the words that would describe Hetty's fate had Callen and his team not got to her in time.

Callen glanced at Mike and knew his expression reflected that on Mike's face. "Yeah I know" Callen said simply.


End file.
